Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: It start with a promise when they were both young, but will it still mean anything when then meet again in the future? REQUSTED BY: Crazy Neko Girl DeiSaku R
1. Perlude

**Author's note:** Ah! Finally I came up with an idea for this story!!!! First off, this is a request that was made to me by Crazy Neko Girl. She wanted me to make a Deidara and Sakura fanfic. Of course, I don't mind taking requests and all…but…damn! This was one really hard story to think up! I didn't want to do something that was common and I wanted to stay as original as possible though I knew that I would end up writing a senerio that's already been played around with. So please bare with me…as I work hard trying to keep you on the edge of your seat…or make you cry…or whatever. If you are interested in requesting a story, please check out my profile which has some minor instructions and which stories I am willing to write. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a comment! I really need to know if you guys like this or not…and please remember to be respectful! I'm looking for at least 10 reviews before I continue!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Warning:** This is my first attempt EVER at writing a DeiSaku fanfic. I really don't know much about him since he originally wasn't my fave charter. However, I've read a lot of fanfics with him in it and from what I've read, everyone seemed to give him a Naruto-ish personality. Well…here's a head up for u. I'm using that as a basis on how I'm writing him and at then at the same time I'm going to do my own thing. So please beware of any future OCC and if you have a problem with it, either correct me in a nice way or don't say anything at all…cause I won't hold my tongue back.

Deidara and Sakura Fanfic

Prelude

"Now honey, I'll be sitting on the bench over there with Daddy." A petite pink haired women with green eyes said assuringly to her 5 year old daughter as she pointed to the bench where her father sat looking at the both of them.

The girl with matching eyes and hair color looked at her father then looked up at her mother with an unsure look on her face. Just then, she saw as her mother knelled down to meet her only child at eye level. A warm smile came across her face as she placed a soft delicate hand under her daughter's chin. The young child looked as if she were about to burst into tears and that of course tore her mother apart.

"Mommy, I'm scared….what if they don't like me?" The little girl whimpered as she used the back of her hand to wipe away her free flowing tears.

"Sakura honey….of course they will like you! You are such a sweet girl and you have a beautiful smile. I'm sure that if you give them the chance you'll make LOTS of friends!" Her mother used emphases on the word LOTS. "Besides," She continued "We just moved here to Konoha, so it usually takes a little time to make friends…but that doesn't mean you won't make any…"

For a moment Sakura remind quite as she gave her a skeptical look, trying to see if what she was saying was really true. Not to be mistaken that she didn't trust her mother…because she did very much! But Sakura was naturally very shy and it took a lot of encouragement for her to try new things. Even at such a young age, although her parents showered her with love, she had very little confidence in her self worth. Finally after much convincing, Sakura nodded her head slowly and her mother's smile widen.

"That's my girl!" She said as she gave her daughter a warm hug. As she pulled away, Sakura gave her a genuine smile before she ran off. For a moment, her mother stood there watching as her daughter ran off to play before turning back to go to where her husband sat.

She sighed deeply as she snuggled under her husband's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to meet his gray eyes. "She's so shy…I wonder who she takes it after?" She asked more to herself.

"She's still a young girl Hana, she'll eventually grow out of it." Her husband replied as he looked out a head as his daughter started running towards the swings after sliding down the slide. A smile came across his face at seeing her having a good time.

"I hope so, Kazuma. I really want her to make lots of friends. I mean she left behind several friends in Suna…so…I can't help but worry for her. I don't want her to be lonely." Hana said with a small pout as she returned her gaze towards her daughter.

"She will…don't worry too much about it. Even if she makes ONE good friend rather then 10 acquaintances…that's even better." Kazuma said assuringly as he held his wife closer.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura was having fun swing by herself, though it didn't escape her notice that everyone seemed to be having MORE fun then her…since she saw a group of kids running and playing together. She sighed deeply to herself. It was always hard for her to be the one to approach others. Before she moved to Konoha, she had friends, but they approached her on their own…so she never really had the opportunity to learn how to approach others. Before long, she saw that the kids stopped running and one of them, a girl, who looked a couple of years older with long black wavy hair, stood before the group.

"Ok," She called out in a slightly bossy tone. "We're gonna start the kick ball game, so lets start by getting into groups!"

Sakura's eyes lit up at hearing the word 'Kick Ball'. She absolutely loved that game and she really wanted to play. This gave her the opportunity to gather up what ever courage she had to go up to the girl and ask if she could play. After taking in a deep breath and thinking through on what she would say, she approached the girl who at this point had chosen a captain for the second group…a boy about the same age as the blacked hair girl…with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Before the girl could utter another word, Sakura spoke up, though her voice was so soft that the black haired girl barely heard her. "Um…excuse me," Sakura said again once she had the girl's attention. Her steel blue eyes seemed to peer right through Sakura, thus making Sakura even more nervous.

"I…I…wa….wanted to …to know if I…co..could play…with you?" She stuttered in a quite voice as she looked up at the girl.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Here she was having fun with her friends and this girl came out of nowhere asking if she could play with them…where were HER friends? She rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply she hated it when those outside her group of friends tried to pry in. Before she could rudely blow the girl off, her friend cut in much to distaste.

"Oh come on Hitomi," A blond haired boy…also around the same age as her…cut it. He wasn't with the group, but kinda off to the side by himself. He choose on his own to be alone, saying that he was more interested in drawing then playing. He walked over to the group thus getting a better look at the new comer. He was suddenly draw to the conversation when he heard her asking to join. Knowing his friend very well, he knew that she hated it when new people came around expecting to join their group. His friend had a very bad habit of wanting to choose who was worthy enough of being in HER group.

"Just one game" He continued when he finally approached both girls. Sakura turned her attention to the new comer. When she saw him, her eyes widen slightly. His sapphire eyes were what caught her attention. Compared to the girl, they seemed more inviting although they were a bit darker.

The girl sighed deeply as she looked at her friend, then back to Sakura. "Fine, whatever, just go. When someone calls you, join their group." She said as she waved Sakura off. She nodded her head as her eyes lit up with joy. The boy was able to see that and for just a second, before he turned to leave, a small smile appeared across his face. He didn't know why, but seeing her that happy made him feel happy deep inside.

As Sakura stood there watching everyone being called into a group and heading towards that group, she waited excitingly…wondering when she would be called. Time seemed to pass quickly and it was now down to 4 people, Sakura include.

"I pick, Naomi!" The boy said as he pointed to a brown haired girl.

"I pick…" Hitomi paused as she tapped a finger to her chin. A sly grin coming across her face. "Ai!" She pointed to a girl standing to the right of Sakura. Intently the girl ran to the group and it was now down to Sakura and another girl. She started to feel a bit nervous, wondering if she would ever be called on. So far both groups had 10 people, including the captains…so…she still had a bit of hope…even if she were chosen last…she could still play right?

"I pick Suki!" The boy pointed to the other girl standing to the left of Sakura. The girl ran to her new group thus leaving Sakura behind. Sakura started to feel a bit uncomfortable having 19 something kids staring at her. She bit her lower lip and kicked up some 'dust' as she waited to be called on. However…that didn't happen.

"Ok! All groups are made up! Lets head out!" Hitomi called out as she started to leave, thus having everyone, including Sakura to stare at her confused.

A frown came across Sakura's face when she realized what was going on. That girl intended to exclude her from the beginning…she never wanted her to play with them. She felt embarrassed and she wanted to cry…but she was a smart girl and knew better then to cry in front of ones enemy. It didn't take long for the other kids to follow her since they didn't want to receive the same harsh treatment.

Sakura continued to stand by herself watching as the group left her behind. When they where finally a good distance away, she released what she was holding back. Within the next second, she ran off, tears upon tears flowing freely down her cheeks. As she ran, she didn't know that she passed a certine blond haired boy who came to her aid earlier.

He was busy drawing and didn't pay attention to the selection of groups. So when Sakura ran past him, crying, he was instantly distracted from his drawing to watch her run down the nature trail…into the woods. His eyes widen, for he knew that this particular part of the woods had many hidden ditches and at the rate she was running, blindly mind you, she would have risked the chance of falling into one of those ditches and possibly get hurt really badly. Without a second though or even a care to his own safety, he ran after her.

"Wait!" He called out to her, a worried look spread across his face as he tried to keep up with her quick pace.

Ignoring the calls out to her, Sakura continued to run. She silently wondered just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she make any friends and why didn't anyone like her? More tear fell down her cheeks because of her unanswered questions. Unknown to her, as she continued to run she approached a ditch that was fairly deep. She noticed it, but it was a little too late. She cried out in horror and surprise as she lost her footing and felt herself falling. She didn't know how deep the ditch was and she didn't know if she'd make it out ok or not, so she closed her eyes bracing for whatever impact she would receive. However, after awhile, she didn't feel anything. As a matter of fact, she didn't feel herself falling, but in stead felt a tight grip on both of her arms. She gasped in surprise as she looked up and was met with familiar blue eyes.

He looked at her with a hint of fear on his face…but his eyes held something else….and it was that look that reassured her that she was in safe hands. "I won't let you fall." He assured her in a calm voice. "I'm going to pull you up, ok?" Sakura nodded her head silently as the boy gently pulled her up, careful so as not to hurt her. With a little bit of struggle on his part, he manged to pull her up and have her sit right next to him.

As soon as she was safely on the ground, she cried even harder then before. She sat on her knees burying her face into her small hands, where as the boy was sitting on the ground with his arms propping him up from behind. He continued to look at the pink haired girl, a sigh of relief escaping his throat. Although he didn't know the girl, he honestly didn't know what he would do if he didn't reach her in time.

"That was a close one." He said softly after a long moment of silence from both of them.

She sniffled a little as she looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You…you…" She sniffled again as her lips quivered, thus signaling that she was about to go into another fit of tears. She held back her sobs as she tried to keep her composure long enough to show her gratitude. "You…saved me….arigato…." She said shyly as she felt a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

The boy couldn't help but to think that she looked awfully cute when she blushed. A smile came across his face as he moved a bit closer to her. His face was a few inches away from hers as he tried to search deep inside her…through her eyes….the reason for all of her tears. A frown came across his face when he couldn't figure it out. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly, thus causing the bangs that barely covered his left eye, to now cover it completely. Sakura couldn't help but to think at that moment that he looked awfully cute when he tilted his head that way.

With a little hesitation, she went on to tell him what happen when he left the group. He sat quietly as he listen to her story and when she finished, she could see a flash of anger across the one unhidden eye. Sakura was taken back by the look and she thought that he might be angry with her.

"Gomensai…I…I didn't mean to upset you…." She whispered as she began to cower back in fear and dejection.

Upon hearing her say that, the look on his face soften dramatically. His eyes widen in surprise as he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. That mere touch of course made Sakura's blush deepen and a smile came across his face.

"I'm not mad at you…not at all!" He assured her. "There's absolutely no reason. What I'm upset about is how that stupid Hitomi treated you! She almost caused you to get hurt!" A frown came across his face as he pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. A serious look fell across his face. "I came cause I knew that this area was dangerous to run around in…and….I….didn't want you to get hurt. But when I saw you fall, I got scared…but I'm glad I caught you in time. If she's cruel enough not to care about your feelings, then she's no friend of mine at all!" He nodded his head in emphases and that of course caused Sakura to giggle slightly.

His smile widen when he heard her laugh and he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You have a cute laugh. If you want, I'd like to be your friend."

Sakura stopped laughing when she heard him say that. Her eyes widen in utter surprise. Not at the fact that he said that she had a cute laugh (which cause her to blush even more…if at all possible) but for the fact that he offered her the only thing that she ever really wanted. She felt her lips quiver as tears of joy rimmed her eyes. That of course caught him by surprise, but what surprised him even more was when she suddenly closed the gap between the two them and gave him a warm hug….one of which he hadn't felt in such a long time. He closed his eyes as he returned the hug and Sakura released the tears that had threaten to fall down her cheeks. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling away.

"What's your name?" He asked as he stood up and helped her up.

"My name…is….Sakura…wa…what's your name?" She asked with her hands behind her back as she looked down, kicking around 'dust'.

"Wow….like cherry blossoms! I love cherry blossoms! Can I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked…his voice not at all hiding his excitement.

"Ok!" Sakura said with wide smile, still very excited about the new friend she gained.

"Oh and to answer your question, my name is Deidara. But you could call me Dei-kun…cause all my friends call me that." He said proudly as he nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you Dei-kun!" She said as she continued to smile happily

"It's nice to meet too Sakura-chan!" He said as he returned the smile. Just then, Sakura could hear her parents calling out to her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm right here!" She called out. It wasn't long before both of her parents reached her. The two of them looked at their daughter and the young boy that she was with. Both of their eyebrows rose suspiciously as they look at him then back to her and they wondered silently why two kids were alone together in the woods….of all places.

Sakura walked pass Deidara and to her parents. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her over towards her new friend. "Mommy, Daddy, I'd like you to meet my new friend…Deida…Deeidar…ano…" Her face scrunched up and she struggled to remember her new friend's name and felt very embarrassed that she couldn't remember it. A frown came across her face and Deidara noticed it.

"My name is Deidara. It's very nice to you meet you. Sakura-chan almost fell down this ditch here and I caught her before she could get hurt." He explained…when he noticed the questioning looks on her parents faces.

Sakura nodded proudly as a smile came across her face. "Dei-kun saved my life Mommy. I was crying and upset cause the other kids were mean to me and he came to make me feel better. He said he wanted to be my friend. Can he? Can he Mommy??" She pleaded as she jumped up and down in excitement, thus showing Deidara another side of this girl whom he suddenly grew fond of.

Both of Sakura's parents looked down at the young boy and couldn't help but to smile. For they were worried about wither or not their daughter would find a friend or not. So they were quite happy that she made a new friend this quickly. Hana looked at her husband who gave his nod of approval and then turned to look down at her daughter. She nodded her head in approval which of course made her daughter happier.

"If Deidara-kun is going to be here tomorrow," Hana started as she looked at her daughter then to the said young boy, "Then you can come back to play with him. However right now we need to go home."

Well, Sakura was now feeling a mix of emotions. She was thrilled that her parents gave their approval of her new friend and agreed to let her come back tomorrow to play with him however, at the same time, she felt very sad that she had to go home. A frown came across her face as she turned to look at the boy.

"I have to go home now Dei-kun…I have to listen to my Mommy and Daddy." She paused as she turned back to look at them…silently hopping that maybe…just maybe they didn't have to leave just yet. However…they didn't show any signs of changing their minds. She then turned back to look at him. "Will….will….you be here tomorrow?" She asked shyly.

Without any hesitation on his part, he nodded his head in excitement. "Hai! And when you do come, I'll bring something for you!" He said with a wide smile.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, since this was the first time that anyone other then her parents and relieves, offered her any gifts.. "Really? I can't wait Dei-kun!!" And for the second time that day, she gave him a warm hug that made him feel …wanted….

As soon as the hug came, it disappeared and he suddenly felt coldness. A slight frown came across his face, but it quickly disappeared before she was able to catch it.

"Goodbye Dei-kun, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved back to him as she walked off with her parents hand in hand with both of them.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" He called out as he waved goodbye to the girl. After a moment, he decided to head back home. He didn't live too far away from the park and by the time he got home, the sun was just starting to set.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He called out as he walked through the door. He didn't hear any reply as he walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. A small frown came across his face when he realized that he was home alone…again.

Both of his parents…although they cared for him…didn't LOVE him as much as Sakura's parents obviously loved her. He hardly received a hug from them and usually when he cried or when he just needed someone to talk to, they just weren't around. So at such a young age, he learned how to handle many problems on his own and because of that, he had to deal with the burden of growing up too fast for his liking.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. Just then he thought about the girl that he had met and a warm smile came across his face. He was truly excited about meeting her again the next day. As soon as he thought about that, he remembered that he told her that he would bring something for her. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think of what he could possibly give her.

When he finally thought about it, his eyes widen slightly and placed down the juice he was drinking as he turn around to head upstairs to his room. When he got there, he searched through his toy box and came across the object he was thinking about giving her. It was a teddy bear that was brown, wearing a white shirt with a heart in the middle. Although it was his favorite bear, he couldn't help but to think that see needed it more then he did. It was a special gift given to him a few years ago when him and his family moved to Konoha. It was the only gift that his parents ever gave him. His mom told him that it was a special bear that helped people to make new friends. Though now he knew better, he knew that something like that would help Sakura as it had helped him. His smile grew wider when he thought how she would react.

"Sakura-chan…." He said softly to himself as he placed the doll on his desk. "I really can't wait to see you tomorrow." With that, turned to leave the room, taking one last look at the gift he planned on giving to his new friend.


	2. Perlude Continued

**A/N:** Yea normally I'd say...'I'm gonna wait until I get 10 reviews before I continue this story'...but to be honestly...I couldn't help it. This story is sooo cute! And I'm very happy that you all agree. The fluff continues in this chapter...yay! Now keep in mind, only the first two chapters are from when they were younger. After this chapter is were all the fun begins...when they are older. Well...enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, but I own this story

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

* * *

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

chapter 2

Prelude continue

* * *

Previous Chaper...

_He sighed deeply as he walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. Just then he thought about the girl that he had met and a warm smile came across his face. He was truly excited about meeting her again the next day. As soon as he thought about that, he remembered that he told her that he would bring something for her. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think of what he could possibly give her._

_When he finally thought about it, his eyes widen slightly and placed down the juice he was drinking as he turn around to head upstairs to his room. When he got there, he searched through his toy box and came across the object he was thinking about giving her. It was a teddy bear that was brown, wearing a white shirt with a heart in the middle. Although it was his favorite bear, he couldn't help but to think that see needed it more then he did. It was a special gift given to him a few years ago when him and his family moved to Konoha. It was the only gift that his parents ever gave him. His mom told him that it was a special bear that helped people to make new friends. Though now he knew better, he knew that something like that would help Sakura as it had helped him. His smile grew wider when he thought how she would react._

* * *

The next day Sakura waited at the park for her new friend. Once again her parents sat on the park bench not too far from where their daughter sat on the swings, rocking back and forth lazily. For the young girl, time seemed to linger on and on. She was beginning to doubt that he would actually show up...and in truth that sadden her deeply. She didn't have confidence in herself...she didn't think she was worthy enough of being someone's friend. For such a young person, it truly was a huge emotion to deal with. Unknown to her parents, tears rolled down her cheeks as a pout came across her face. She stood up from her seat, making up her mind to just go home. She couldn't stand to see everyone having fun without her and because of that incident that played out yesterday, she no longer had the confidence of approaching anyone. 

However, before she was able to take one step, a gust of wind suddenly blew against her. It didn't last too long, but the after effects had caused her hair to fly all over the place leaving it in a messy heap. As she reached her hand up to fix it, it was then she noticed that it was missing. Her hair ribbon...it was gone! It wasn't just any old ribbon...it was her favorite one...that her friend back in her old village gave her. Somehow it got loosen through the gusty wind and it blew off. She spun around desperately trying to look for it. She refused to leave...not until she found it! She searched around the swings...it wasn't there. She left that area and looked around the slides...which was just behind the swings...not there.

After what seemed like forever of looking for it, there was no trace of it. Sakura felt more tears swell up behind her eyes. She felt completely helpless! First the person who she thought was her friend never showed up and now she lost a gift that her mother gave her. Just then...she broke down into tears and dropped to her knees. It was not fair...it was so unfair!!

"Why are you crying, un?" Came a soft voice from behind Sakrua. She intently knew the voice and to just conform if she was imagining things or not, she turned around. Sure enough, there he was standing about a foot away from her. He had a worried look on his face and his head was tilted slightly.

Much to his surprise, the pink haired girl quickly got up and ran to him...nearly knocking him over...as she gave him a tight hug. His eyes widen as he dropped the box he was carrying and returned her hug, holding on to her as if she were this fragile vase that would shatter at the wrong touch and at the same time hold her protectively...as if someone would snatch her him his embrace. The little girl in his arms was crying uncontrollably...he could feel her body quivering as the tears shook out of her.

"Sakura-chan...why are you crying, un? Did somebody hurt you, un?" He whispered as he carefully lifted one of his hands and gently patted her head.

When she pulled away, she slowly looked up at him. Tears were still streaming down and her cheeks were puffy and red. A deep frown was plastered across her face. Her green eyes...held so much hurt...something that shouldn't even be in the eyes of a five year old. He was taken back by this and his worry for her wellbeing increased. Just then, she sniffled a little as her tears slowly came to a stop. Sensing that she was feeling weak, he decided to walk her over to a near by bench. Where as he easyly sat on the bench, she kind of had to climb up on to it, which he though was really cute. As they sat there, Sakura's tears now gone, she turned to look up at the blond haired boy.

"Dei-kun..." She choked out as she felt another wave of tears rushing to the forefront. However, before she went into another fit of tears, she manged to calm herself down long enough for her to talk to him.

"Dei-kun...you...you came. I...I was...afraid...th...that you wouldn't come." She struggled to say...without breaking into tears again.

At hearing that, his eyes widen in shock. Only one question popped up in his head. "Why,un?" He asked softly, holding her hand in his.

"You...took so long in coming...I...I...thought that...you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I...I was afraid of losing you...Dei-kun!" She nearly cried out the last sentence as she once again broke into tears. As he watched with widen eyes, it didn't take Deidara long enough to figure out what the problem was. He didn't know why it didn't connect earlier...but now he was sure. Sakura, he figured, had a fear of being alone...of not having friends...

It was deeper then he'd thought and he winced at the thought that this child could harbor such distressing feelings. He knew it was not healthy to feel this way. He need to help her...to build up her self confidence. It really stumbled him as to why she would feel like this...when she obviously had parents who loved her. For him, it would make a lot of sense...considering his situation...so why...

Just then he remembered the present he brought for her. "Ah, right, un!" He explained as he stood up. Still crying, Sakura looked up at him giving him a puzzled look. Before she could ask any questions, he stood up and walked over to where they once stood. Her head tilted, puzzled by what he was doing. When he came back, he had a medium sized box in his hand. A wide smile on his face.

"Remember I told you about bring you a gift, un?" He asked as he sat next to her. She silently nodded her head as she continued to look at him, with a rather confused look on her face. Without another word on his part, he handed the box to her. She took it in her hands and examined it a bit before slowly opening it. When she did, she gasped. She pulled out a brown teddy bear wearing a white t-shirt with a heart in the middle of it. She looked up at him with widen eyes...her mouth hung open slightly.

"Dei-kun..."She whispered as a smile came across her face.

"He's a special bear...he helps people to make lots of friends and to be happy, un." He said informatively.

Just then a frown came across her face as she placed the bear down. A frown also came across Deidara's face. He hated to see her crying or sad. Before he could ask any questions, she answered.

"I...I don't think he will work for me. I'm sorry Dei-kun...I...I just can't make friends. Something is wrong with me...and...and I don't know what it is..." She said softly as her frown deepen. That in turn caused Deidara's frown to deepen. Just what could he do to make her happy? How could he rid her of this crumbling fear she had?

Deidara's frown deepen. Without knowing what happened in the past, how could he help her? Just then, an idea came to his mind. A huge smile came across his face as he reached out his hand and placed it under Sakura's chin, turning her face towards him. He looked deeply in her eyes, a serious look on his face. "Your wrong un." He whispered. "The bear does work. You have me...I'm your friend right un?" He tilted his head slightly as he continued to look at her.

Her eyes widen slightly as she gasped. He was right! She turned her head to look at the bear which she had placed down. She picked it up slowly and examined it. After a moment of thinking, a huge smile was on her face. He saw the smile and his heart felt as if it were going to jump out of his chest.

"Dei-kun!" She cried out happily as she turned to him and gave him a huge hug. He gladly returned it, his embrace around her being tight and protective.

"Promise me, that you'll smile like this always...un?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hai!" She said cheerfully as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

A smile of his own came across his face. As he continued to look at her, that's when he noticed that something was missing. Just then he remembered the object in his pocket and pulled it out. When Sakura saw it, her eyes widen as she gasped in shock.

"You...you found...my ribbon?" She whispered in a shock tone as she reached out her hand to touch the ribbon., but he pulled the ribbon back before she could take it.

He shook his head as a smile spread across his face again. "No, allow me un." He said polity.

Confused, she tilted her head to the side. See this, Deidara decided to continue. "I mean, allow me to but the ribbon back in your hair." He added.

Silently, Sakura nodded as she turned her back to him and he in turn tied the ribbon back in her hair. When he finished, she turned to look up at him. Her green eyes seem to sparkle brightly and she still had that smile on her face.

When he finished, she turned to look up at him. His sapphire blue eyes looked down at her. They seemed to show a mixture of emotions...such as sadness, happiness and even a little bit of fear. She gave him a look that seemed to ask what was wrong. Before she could ask him...he suddenly turned way. Unknown to him, a small smile formed across her face. They continued to sit quietly...neither saying a word...that is until Sakura decided to talk and what she had to say was to him quite shocking.

"...Dei-kun helped Sakura-can a lot. He made her happy. Very happy." She began in a very soft voice with her back still facing him. She started to talk to herself. "Sakura-chan wants to stay by Dei-kun forever...because Sakura-chan loves Dei-kun very much."

His eyes widen in disbelief at the words that she had just utter. For the first time in such a long time, someone truthfully told him that...they loved him. They they truly loved him. He felt is bottom lip quiver and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Sakura gasped when she saw this and she turned around fully to face him.

"Did Sakrua-chan say something bad?" She asked in a quite voice as she pouted slightly.

By now even more tears rolled down Deidara cheeks. Without a word, he gave the young girl in front of him a tight embrace. His body shook slightly as waves of emotions suddenly took over him. Now besides her, he really had no one in his life...his parents couldn't care less and the so called friends he had...never really payed much attention to him anyways. It wasn't that he really cared, cause he had so much time to focus on his art work...which in a strange way kept him company. Just the other day he met this girl...and almost immediately he felt attached to her. He didn't know if it was because...in one way or another...they understood the sadness that the other felt...or if it was because there was just something that brought them together. He honestly didn't know. All he knew though, was that he too wanted to be by her side...forever...and that he too loved her very much.

Once his tears died down, he wiped them away with the back of his hand and pulled out of the embrace which he realized she had return. "No...Sakura-chan didn't say anything wrong yeah. Dei-kun is just very happy...because Dei-kun also wants to be by Sakura-chan's side forever and Dei-kun loves Sakura-chan very...very much. Sakura-chan is Dei-kun's best friend, yeah."

"Best...best friend?" Sakura asked with widen eyes.

"Hai...your my best friend Sakura-chan un." He answered truthfully.

A wide smile came across her face. "Then your my best friend too...Dei-kun."

The two continued to sit on the bench talking and after a while they decided to go and play on the swings and slide and sew-saw. The two played and had so much fun. Just as they were still having a good time, a girl, around Sakura's age came up to them. Both Sakura and Deidara stopped playing for a bit to look at the girl. Sakura thought that she looked very pretty. She had short dark violet hair and pale violet eyes. She stood alone.

"Ano..." She began in a quite voice, much like Sakura. "Can...can...I...play...with you...two?" She asked very quietly.

Both Sakura and Deidara turned to look at each other. A warm smile came across both of there faces. Sakura immediately walked towards the girl who in turn took a shy step back. With the warm smile on her face still, she reached out her hand and took a hold of the other girl's hand.

"Hai...anyone is welcome to play with us. My name is Sakrua...but you could call me Sakura-chan." As she walked with the girl, back to where Deidara was, she started to introduce her to him. "And this is my best friend Dei-kun." She turned and gave him a wide smile before looking back at the girl. "What's your name?"

A deep blush came across the girl's face. She was quite for a moment before she replied. "My...my name...is...Hinata...it's...nice...to...meet you...Sakura-chan...and Dei-kun." She said in a quite voice.

"It's likewise nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" Both Deidara and Sakura said at the same time. They both looked at each other silently and suddenly started to laugh hysterically. Though Hinata wasn't too sure why they were laughing, she couldn't help but to join along in there laughter. From that moment on, the three of them continued to play until it was time for Sakura and Hinata to leave. They all agreed to meet again the next day...which they did.

* * *

4 Years Later

Currently Sakura was sitting on the park bench which was dubbed as their 'Meeting Spot'. She had called him out about 10 minutes prior. As she continued to wait, she heard a voice call out to her. She immediately lifted her head and turned it towards the direction of her friend. A smile appeared across her face, but it quickly faltered, unknown to her friend.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" He said as he smile widen upon approaching her. He was now 12 and she was 9. Her pink hair grew and was now a couple of inches past her shoulders. His hair likewise grew and his bang completely covered his left eye now...making him...in Sakura's opinion much more cute and even a bit mysterious too.

"Dei-kun!" She said said happily as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"So...what's up? Why did you call me out here...I would've figure that you'd invite me to your house as you normally do yeah?" He asked as they broke from their embrace. When he did, that's when he notice that the warm smile on her face melted away into a frown...and to top it off, she looked as if she were about to cry any second.

"Sakura-chan un?" He questioned with widen eyes.

"Dei-kun...I...I mean my family..." She began as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Taking her hand into his, he pulled her to the park bench where they both sat down.

"What's wrong with your family, un?" He asked, completely worried, since in the past 3 ½ years, her family pretty much became like his extended family and he cared for them as much as he cared for her. "Are your parents ok?"

"Yes." She whispered as she nodded her head. A choked sob suddenly escaped her throat. "Nothing is wrong with them...it's just that...Dei-kun...we're moving tomorrow!" She now had her hands covering her face as her body shook from the tears.

Of course Deidara didn't think much of it at first. I mean...she had to be moving somewhere else in the village right? It's not like she would be moving away from the village...other wise she wouldn't have told him this late. That had to be the truth!

He pulled her into another embrace as he patted her head and spoke to her in a soothing tone. "Shhh...it's ok Sakura-chan. I mean, you'll still be in the village...it's not like you're moving away from Konoha or anything like that. Yeah."

Just then she pulled herself away from him. When he saw the look on her face, it only confirmed his worst nightmares. Without any warning, he jumped from his seat and started to yell. "NO! You have to be joking! That's not a funny joke Sakura-chan! How long did you know? How long un!"

She remained on the beach with her folded hands resting on her lap. The tears had momentarily subsided, but the pain in her hurt lingered. In all the time that they have known each other. She could count only 3 times were they had an agreement and he yelled at her. This being one of those times. She felt so numb all over. It was like this was a terrible dream that she couldn't get out of. Already she told all of her friends and made arrangements to keep in touch. In truth, she knew about this move for a good 2 months now. It was settled, there was no turning back. A few weeks ago they took a trip to visit the house. It was in her old hometown...a few blocks away from the home she grew up in.

Part of her was happy because she would be with her old friends...whom she had kept in touch with and the other part of her felt sad that she would be away from her new friends. However, nothing could compare to the pain she felt deep in her heart...for leaving her best..best friend. It was him...who helped to make her the person she was today. She was no longer as shy as she used to be and she continued to make friends easily...being able to just go up to people and talk to them. In truth...she owed him everything...she owed him the truth. She looked up at him and could still see the angry look in his eyes. She wondered...even if she told him earlier...would he have been this upset. She didn't need to think of the answer...for she knew it already. He would have.

"Dei-kun...if I told you earlier you would have been upset." She said in a calm voice.

"You really are leaving un?" He asked in a soft voice.

Without a word, she nodded her head.

"I see...then it can't be helped, yeah." He said quietly as he turned his back to her.

Sakura's eyes widen in both surprise and hurt. "What is that suppose to mean...Dei-kun.?"

There was long pause on his part before he spoke, his back still facing her. "I...I've got to go, yeah." He said in a voice that sound very close to tears. Without another word he ran way leaving a stunned Sakura behind.

* * *

Next Day

It was early morning the next day. Sakura and her parents here out side of there house getting some last minute packages in the car. After Sakura placed the last small box in the car, she turned back to look at the home where she lived in for the past 3 years. So many memories, but one in particular stood out. Her thoughts turned back to the day before, when she told Deidara about her moving. From that time he ran away, she hadn't heard from him at all. A deep frown came across her face as she clutched the teddy bear that he gave her years ago, to her chest.

"Sakura Honey!" Her mother called out to her.

"Yes mom?" She called back, being brought out of her thoughts.

"It's time to go now!" She answered as she walked to the car's passenger side. Her father was already in the car waiting.

The frown on Sakura's face deepen. Truth be told, she wanted to wait for him. She thought that like in those old romantic movies, he come at the last minute telling her he loved her or something like that. However, she knew better. Things in the movies never happened in real life. It sadden her...leaving without saying goodbye...but...what could she do? She had to go. She sighed deeply as she turned away from the house and headed towards the car. As she stepped in, she closed the door and once she did, the tears started to come down...unknown to her parents.

Just before her dad pulled away from the house, all three of them heard a loud shout coming from out of the car. They all turned around and saw a familiar blond running like a mad man towards the car. Before her parents could say a word, Sakura flew the door open and jumped out to meet the one person she couldn't bare to leave with out saying.

"Dei-kun!!" Sakura cried out in happiness as she ran to the boy giving him a hug. The tears were still coming down her cheeks and Deidara noticed it.

"I didn't mean to make you cry un." He whispered as he held on to her. "I was just upset...because...I didn't want to lose you yeah. Your very special to me yeah."

"I...I was afraid that you'd never come." She cried as she looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you so much! Please...don't forget me."

He gave her a reassuring smile as he lowered his head and rested it against her forehead. He looked deeply into the eyes that captured him years earlier and that still captured him even today. How could he ever forget her? In truth...how can you forget your first true love?

Before he could say a word, Sakura in a very uncharacteristic way, gave him a huge surprise he would NEVER forget. She kissed him softly...on the lips. When she pulled away, she had a warm smile across her face. The tears were no more and her eyes seemed to sparkle with love and joy. The next words that came out of her mouth proved to be even more of a shock.

"Dei-kun...I love you..." She whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes. "...Not...the friendly kinda 'I love you' nor the love that I feel for my mom and dad..." She paused as a deep blush crossed her face. "For a while now, I've felt this way...right here in my heart." She placed a hand over her heart.

"Sakura, we have to go now Honey!" They suddenly heard her mother call out to her. They both turned to see that her parents were now out of the car looking at them. A smile was across here face. Sakura's face grew even more red as she turned to look back at Deidara.

"I guess it's really time to go..." She said softly. For a second both of them were silent before Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. "Give me your hand." She ordered softly. He complied by stretching out his hand and into it, she dropped a small sliver charm bracelet. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw it. He knew exactly what it was.

"But...that's...your favorite bracelet un!" He gasped as he looked between the bracelet and her.

"I know." She said with a smile. "It's a promise. That no matter where I go...that in the future...we'll meet again. And when we do...nothing can tear us apart. We'll be together forever. So...this isn't goodbye...it's 'See you later'. Besides...I have your number and address...when I get there I'll call you."

"Sakrua Honey!" Her mother called out again.

"I know! I'm coming mom!" Sakura called back, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sakura." Deidara finally spoke. She immediately turned to look at him and when she did...he returned the kiss that she gave him. Shocked, her eyes widen and her heart soared. She felt butterfly's fluttering in her stomach and when they pulled away she had a wide smile on her face. "I love you too un. I will wait for you yeah. No matter how long it takes un."

"And so will I. Goodbye Dei-kun." She said with a smile as she turned around and ran off to meet her parents. Deidara waited and watched as the car drove off. He stayed watching until he could no longer see it. He looked down at the bracelet in his hand and smiled. He could still taste her lips on his...that was his very first kiss and one he would no sooner forget. Truth be told, something in the pit of his stomach told him that that would be the last time that he would see her. Little did he know that he was right...sort of.

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter. Not much to say here except for thanks you sooo much to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad that you all like this story. I'll continue to do my best with this story. On a side note, I'm working on another Deidara and Sakura fanfic called Addiction. Originally it was written by TsukiharaKitty and she gave it to me along with permission to just continue it and make it rock! So...as a newly found fan of DeiSaku parings...I'll do the best I can with both stories! Thanks for any and all corrections that you've given me. Take care and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Special Thanks:** From here on out, I have to give special thanks to Megumi-Sachou and my sister. Both of them gave me idea's to make this story as unique as possible

* * *

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

Chapter One

* * *

**7 Years Later**

A sigh escaped the lips of a teenage, pink haired girl as she looked out side of the car window. They were back...after seven long years...they were back in Konoha. A small smile crept up the lips of the pink haired Konochi. For seven long years she's been away from him. They haven't written or spoken to each other for such a long time. Where as that would normally lessen a person's love for the other, distance had a completely different effect for Sakura. All that time away from him, caused her to love him even more. When her parents told her the news that they were moving back to Konoha, she was hardly able to hold in her excitement. Her first mission...was to find him...and to embrace him in her arms.

Just the thought made her all giddy and her parents took notice of it. It was her mother who spoke up first. "So when we get to the house, after you unpack...your going to see him huh?" She asked with a knowing smile as she looked back at her daughter.

Her mother's voice brought her back to reality. She blanked her eyes a few times as she looked at her mother, then her face soften and a smile came across her face. "Can I Mom?" She asked eagerly...a bit too eagerly at that.

"How about this?..." Her Father started as they tuned a corner about a block from the house. "When we get to the house, why don't you just walk around and visit your old friends and have some fun. When you get back home, you will be responsible for helping your mother and I unpack...no excuse...is that understood?"

At hearing that Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh Daddy! Thank you sooo much!" The girl cried out happily as she unbuckled herself and gave her dad a quick hug from behind. She even went as far as to express her happiness by giving him a quick kiss. Of course she couldn't leave her mother out...since she didn't disagree and Sakura processed to hug and kiss her mom as well. The rest of the ride went by quickly and as soon as the car pulled to a stop in front of the house, Sakura bolted out of the car with a quick 'goodbye' to her parents.

As she walked down the block to his house, many thoughts crossed her head. She wondered how he's been over the years, how did he look and how did he sound? Right now he would be 18...they probelly would attend the same High School. It was drawing close to the end of summer break, so school would start again fairly soon. As she continued to wonder in her thoughts, she didn't notice a familiar face that is until she passed them. Her eyes widen slightly as she slowly turned back to look at them. Likewise they did the same.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura questioned unsure as she looked at the girl in front of her. She had blueish black hair which reached the middle of her back...just a few inches longer then her own. Also, unlike her own, the girl was very curvy in all the right places...where as Sakura still had a little room to grow. However, what really convinced her that the girl in front of her was her friend from long ago were her pale white eyes. It was unique to her...and her clan...and were a dead giveaway.

The girl, Hinata, looked back at the pink haired girl with widen eyes. Just as it was a dead give away with her eye color, it was the same with the girl in front of her. There was no one else in the village with the same hair and eye combination like the girl in front of her. Hinata's eyes lit up with joy as she ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Sakura-chan! It's been too long! How are you? Did you move back or are you just visiting?" A smile came across Sakura's lips. She could tell just by her friend talking that she had changed so much. She no longer stuttered like she did all those years ago and she seemed a little more confident as well.

"I'm fine thank you. My parents and I just got to the house not too long ago. They gave me permission to tour the town and catch up with old friends. So, how are you?" She asked as she stepped back from her embrace.

"Oh I'm fine, right now I was just heading over to Sasuke-kun's house...we have to meet up for a date." Hinata said softly with a small blush.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at the news. "You're dating Sasuke? How long?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Just a little over a year now...what about you? Did you find a boyfriend back in your hometown?" She likewise asked out of curiosity.

The smile on Sakura's face widen to a sly smirk and her eyes began to sparkle. Hinata tilted her head in anticipation...wondering what made her friend lit up like that. Just then she received her answer.

A small laugh escaped her lips as a hint of blush crossed her cheeks. "Why would I date someone else when I have someone more special to come back to? We promised each other that we would wait."

Hinata continued to look at Sakura in puzzlement. Seeing this, Sakura explained further. "Dei-kun silly! Who else would I be talking about?"

Just then...if only for a second, Sakura noticed a strange look cross over Hinata's eyes. Her eyebrows rose in skeptically as she looked at her friend. It seemed as if there was something she was hiding since that look instantly disappeared and she masked it with a small smile. Before Sakura could ask any questions Hinata spoke up. "Gomensai Sakura-chan! I'd talk more but I'm really running late and Sasuke-kun hates it when I'm late" Her smile widen if only a fraction. "I'll catch up with you later, promise!" With that, she ran off with a wave of her hand leaving a very puzzled Sakrua.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she dismissed the strange attitude of her friend and took it that she really was in a rush. The smile was back on her face, and she continued on her way to Deidara's house. On the way there, she met up with several other friends. When she mentioned Deidara, she pretty much got the same response. A sad look, a peeved look, shock...you name it. With every person she came across, more and more panic crossed her heart and she became even more egar to get to his house.

Finally she reached the house, however as soon as she approached it, she knew something was very, very wrong. There was no sense of life in it. It looked like one of those old abandon houses...with the cobwebs and the unkempt grass...the glass from the windows were covered with so much dust and the paint from the sidings were chipped off. There was no car in the driveway, though she wouldn't be too shock since she never once saw his parents. She was about to walk up to the front door, when another presence startled her. She spun around almost half expecting it to be him...but sadly it wasn't. A woman...old enough to be her grandmother...stood behind her. She figured she might as well ask this woman if she knew what had happen. Almost as if the woman read Sakura's mind, she spoke up.

"It's really tragic..." She begin in a low voice as she looked at the house in front of her shaking her head.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror. She felt her stomach tie up in knots and she dreaded what ever the woman was going to say. "...The family that used to live there...the parents pretty much abandoned their child...so he grew up alone...hardly having any friends."

Although she knew very well who the woman was talking about...she just wanted to be sure. "What was the child's name?" She asked the woman in a soft voice.

She turned to look at Sakura, a startled look crossed her face as if she just noticed someone else was there. She sighed deeply as she looked back at the house. "His name was Deidara."

Alarm bells rang in Sakura's head when she heard the past tense _was_ and not _is_. She felt her knees getting weak and her breathing became more shallow and fast pace.

"Actually," The woman said in a corrective tone which caught Sakura's ears, "I can't say _was _the parents yes, since they died in a car accident about 5 years ago...but the boy? Well, none of us really know what happened to him...he just seemed to disappear off the face of the earth shortly afterwards." She shook her head once again as she walked away with out another word. That was it...that was all Sakrua was left with. She turned her green eyes back to the house slowly. She seemed to be in a trance her mind wondering with thousands of questions. Her heart felt as if it were stabbed over many times. _Why did he leave? Why couldn't he just wait for me? Where is he now?_

Without another thought, Sakura ran off. Tears upon tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt as if she found out that someone dear to her died in death. Heck for all she knew he could be dead. She regretted deeply that she lost contact with him. Maybe...if she were still around...but she knew that was just not possible. She was so young and her parents deciding to move was just simply out of her control. Unable to run further, she simply collapsed to the ground. Her body shook as tears upon tears racked her body. Loud sobs of grief escaped her lips as she poured out her heart and soul on the the ground beneath her. She couldn't care where she was at the moment, though she knew that she was in a public area. She didn't notice that as she cried someone came up beside her wrapping there arm around her. About a minutes later, they helped her up to her feet wrapping there arms around her tightly so that she wouldn't fall again.

"S...Sakrua-chan?" An unfamiliar, medium male voice spoke up in concern. Sakura's tears cleared up enough for her to look up at the person who came to her aid. She only vaguely registered that they addressed her informally, but at that moment she couldn't care. As she looked up, her eyes caught on to blue eyes which held deep concern and as she continued to look up she noticed he had blond spiky hair. Her head tilted slightly as she tried to remember who this guy was and how he knew her. Once she remembered though, her eyes widen and her lips trembled as she once again felt tears under the rims of her eyes.

A look of alarm came across his face as she once again broke into another set of tears. As he looked around, he noticed several people looking at him with a puzzled look. Feeling his face turn red with a blush, he walked with her slowly to the nearest seating area. Once the two of them sat down on the park bench, Sakrua pulled her knees up on the park bench and used his lap as a temporary pillow. Startled by her actions, he simply dismissed it seeing that something far greater then he knew was troubling her so. Once again her tears subsided and he took this moment to get answers from her.

"Ne...Sakura-chan...what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" He asked once again with concern as he looked down at her.

After a few sniffles, Sakrua sat up slowly using her arms to prop herself up. She looked at him with a pout on her face. "Gomensai...Naruto...I just..." She paused as she looked away. "Ne...Naruto...what do you know what happened to Dei-kun?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sudden question. It's not that he didn't know who she was talking about. When they were younger, he always used to watch for afar as she played with him and gradually their group of friends grew larger and larger. It didn't take much for one to see that they two of them were very close...that they really loved each other. Hence the reason why he felt very uncomfortable telling her the truth. He looked away from her, but not before she could see the same look on his face that she saw in her other friends, which of course made her mad.

"I...I don't know." Naruto said in a low voice as he looked away. The frown which he was desperately trying to hide only deepen when he heard her yelling.

"**What do you mean you don't know?! How is it that no one in this village knows what happened to him?? There's something that your not telling me! Please tell me Naruto...please...I...I don't know what to do anymore!!**" She cried out as once again tears rolled down her cheeks. In his heart, Naruto couldn't stand it. He stood up and didn't look at her. Sakura looked up at him wondering if she went a little too far.

"It's not that..." He finally spoke up softly as he turned to look at her. "It's just that...we didn't know how you would take it." Before Sakura could ask any questions...though at this point there were thousands of questions crossing her mind...Naruto took her hand and pulled her up. "I think it's best if Tsunade-baa-chan tells you."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked as she was pulled away to the Hokage's Castle by Naruto. He ignored her as he continued to head towards the castle, but deep down inside he felt really bad for the news she was about to receive.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived. After a couple of knocks, Tsunade called them in. When Naruto opened the door and both Sakura and him walked in. Tsunade looked up from her desk and her eyes insistently landed on Sakrua. Her eyes widen in surprise and a smile crossed her lips. She stood up and walked over to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, how are you? I heard that you and your family just moved back. How is your family?" She asked as she gave her a hug.

"My family and I are doing well, Tsunade-sama thank you for asking." Sakura replied in a soft voice.

There was a long pause that was a little bit uncomfortable...at least to Tsunade's standards She could tell that there was a tension in the air and she was not one to just stand by and allow such tension in her office.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a serious tone getting down to business.

After a short pause, Naruto spoke up "Tsunade-baa-chan..." He paused once again as a troubled look came across his face, although he didn't know Sakura too well, she was still a friend and he truly hated to see his friends hurt. He took in a deep breath as he continued. "It's about Deidara...Sakura wants to know what happened to Deidara."

At hearing this, it pretty much explained more then words could say. Tsunade knew Sakura and her family for years, so Sakura considered her kinda like an aunt and sometimes she would visit her and they would talk about school, friends and the like. Tsunade could remember a time when Sakura was so shy that she wondered if everyone would be able to see the smile she was so blessed to see. She would later learn that the one who brought out her smile and personality was non other then Deidara. It was almost as if he saved her life, for if Sakura continued along the path she was going...well...she didn't want to know what would happen. So having to tell her...well...how could you tell someone that the person you love...betrayed the village?

Tsunade's frown deepen as she walked over to her desk. She took a seat down and interlaced her fingers as she rested her elbows on her desk. She looked up only to see a pair of green and blue eyes look back at her.

"Sakura...there's no easy way to say it...so I'll save you the long story and get straight to the point." She began in a very serious, straight to the point tone. Sakura held her breath...egar at this point to hear just about anything...so long that he wasn't dead that is.

"I don't care, Tsunade-sama. So long that he's not dead...I'm ready to hear just about any-" Sakura was cut off as Tsunade waisted no time in continuing.

"Deidara left the village to join Akatsuki." She said bluntly as she shifted her gaze from the girl in front of her.

"...thing but that." Sakura finished her sentence barely above a whisper before she felt the world around her fade out before promptly falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter two

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! How are you? Well, here's the next chapter. So far I'm really excited about this story and how it's coming along. I couldn't wait for this update, because I wanted to let all of you know that I made an amv for the fanfic, which you could find on Youtube. The name of the amv is called **Dedara and Sakura Collide (Better Version) my SN on youtube is Akiny82.** I'll be putting up a link for it on my profile...so you could try there. If not, just go to you tube and type in my sn. Well, Hope you like the amv as well as this chapter. Jya-ne!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Special Thanks:** From here on out, I have to give special thanks to Megumi-Sachou and my sister. Both of them gave me idea's to make this story as unique as possible

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly opened only to be met with a pair of Brown and Blue eyes. The looks on their face was twisted in concern for the girl on the ground. She closed her eyes again as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She slowly sat up and found that someone was helping her up. She opened her eyes to see that Naruto had knelled down besides her. A small blush crossed her cheeks briefly at how close his face was to her own. He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

"Sakura-chan...are you ok?" He asked out of concern.

"I guess..." A weak smile came across her face as she looked at both him and Tsunade. "I suppose I heard Tsunade-sama wrong. I thought that she said that Dei-kun betrayed the village by joining that notorious group...Akatsuki." She laughed softly as she stood up, with Naruto's help. "Forgive me for-" She was interrupted by Tsunade who spoke in a no nonsense tone.

"Sakura, get it through your head that I'm serious." At this point, Tsunade was getting annoyed and she didn't want to dwell on the topic...for it was something that struck her deeply too. Sakura looked at her with widen eyes and her bottom jaw dropped. Tears swelled up in her eyes and the next thing they knew, she dropped to her knees crying uncontrollably. Naruto once again dropped down by her side wrapping an arm around her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" She cried out as the tears rocked her body. "Why...why did he do this?"

Sakura was unaware of how much time passed and for the second time that day she felt unbelievably weak. She continued to sit on the ground as she look up at Tsunade waiting for what ever answer she was willing to give her. Tsunade in turn sighed deeply as she found a near by armchair to sit on.

"Where do I begin?" She said more to herself as she rubbed at her temples.

"I don't care where you start, all I want is answers!" Sakura growled in anger. Any hints of anger on her face instantly melted away when Tsunade returned the look ten times fold. Sakura realized she'd gone a bit too far.

"Watch your tone with me young lady! I know your parents raised you to show better respect!" She said in a low treating voice which caused both Naruto and Sakrua to shrink back in fear.

"Yes madam. Please forgive me for my rudeness." Sakura said humbly.

Tsunade simply nodded her head as she continued. "Sakura, you must realize that you didn't do anything wrong." She said softly.

"When you left, he began to change. He was starting to lack in his school work and he was beginning to start a lot of trouble for everyone. Now alone, these actions weren't much to cause alarm. However," She paused for a second as an unreadable look crossed her face. "5 years ago, his parents died in a horrible accident. It was tragic enough when they were alive, how they would hardly give him any attention. Well, when it came time for him to learn about his parents will, they didn't leave anything to him. As a matter of fact, they denied the fact tat they had a child.

Tsunade shook her head as a sad look crossed her face. "Poor child...I could still remember the look on his face. It still remains a mystery why if they didn't care at all, why keep him in that house? Maybe part of them somewhere deep inside cared? I don't know, Anyway, it was from that day forward that he went from bad to worst. He was too much to handle at times so most of the orphanages didn't want to take him in."

"One day a year after his parents death, he simply disappeared. He never came back. We tried to look for him but with no success. Finally about a couple of years ago, we learned from one of our spies posted in another village that they saw a young man fitting Deidara's description, wearing the trade mark cloak of the Akatsuki."

After Tsunade's explanation, there was a very long tense pause before Sakura spoke up. "I see..." She said quietly as she rested her hands on her lap. She was looking down, so Tsunade and Naruto couldn't tell what look was on her face. Before anyone could say anything, she spoke up again. "Has there been any attempt to find him lately?" She asked calmly.

Another pause, then Tsunade spoke. "Sakura, many members of Akatsuki are S class criminals. I wouldn't be surprised if had to commit a very serious crime just to be accepted. Please listen to me Sakura, it's not worth-"

"He's worth everything to me, Tsunade-sama. He saved me from my insecurities when I was little. He taught me so much in the short time I've lived here." She once again spoke quietly. She looked up and locked eyes with the Hokage and the said Hokage saw a genital yet determined look across the girl's face.

"He saved me and I in turn want to save him." She spoke in a determined, yet respectful tone. Both Tsunade and Naruto looked at her in shock. They had a feeling where she was going with this...

"Allow me to go and search for him. When I have then I will capture him and bring him back to be charged for his betrayal. But I ask that his punishment not be too sever until we know to the fullest extent his reasons for his betrayal and learn of the other crimes he may have committed."

...Ok...maybe they weren't expecting THAT, but these words proved to be even more shocking. Immediately Tsunade didn't like the idea. She knew what kind of people these Akatsuki were. Even though they pretty much kept themselves hidden from any major activities, unlike Orochimaru, she knew that they were not the type to be taken lightly.

At the same time, she knew that if Sakura was determined about something, she wouldn't back down easily. Granted it was a fine quality and all, but there were simply times where Tsunade had to firmly place her foot down no matter how much Sakura wouldn't like it.

"Please Tsunade-sama. Even if we don't capture him and we only gather information..." Sakura pleaded as she looked up at the Hokage from her position on the ground.

Tsunade in turn continued to look at the young girl. The second option that Sakura brought up seemed relatively more safer then her original plan, however, the truth of the matter was that regardless it would be an A rank mission and it could at anytime become an S rank mission. She sighed deeply as she once again rubbed at her temples. Did she honestly have a choice? It was almost like telling your teenage daughter that she was forbidden from seeing a boy whom she was dating. Sakura may rebel if she denied her request and at worst, she could simply go down hill since this news deeply affected her.

"Listen to my words carefully Sakura." She spoke up shortly after coming to a decision. Sakura in turn gave the older woman her utmost attention as Tsunade continued. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this, but I will grant your request..." At this point Sakura's eyes lit up dramatically. "To gather information on Deidara's were abouts."

That was all she needed to say to get Sakura jumping up and giving her a huge hug. Once Sakura calmed down, Tsunade continued, "However, this mission as you may know cannot be taken lightly. It's an A rank mission, but at anytime can become an S rank. Be prepared. You are simply to gather information and come back to report to me. Is that understood?"

A more calmer Sakura nodded her head with a serious look on her face. She was simply grateful that her request was granted. "Yes Tsunade-sama." She said softly.

"Now with that said, I'd like for you to look for another person to join your group since so far I'm assigning the mission to you and Naruto. You have an hour to look for another member and to prepare yourself for this mission. You are now dismissed." She said in an authoritative tone.

After another 'Thank you' and excited hug from Sakura, both her and Naruto bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"Naruto." Tsunade called out before Naruto and Sakura left the room. He turned to look at the Hokage with a questioning look on his face. "I want to talk to you, stay behind for a second. Sakura, you may go ahead."

A similar confused look crossed Sakura's face. She opened her mouth to ask a question before Naruto interrupted. " Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll meet up with you at the main gate and bring the best person I could think of." He said as he flashed her a smile. The look on her face soften up a bit as she smiled back and left. When Tsunade was sure the young girl was a good distance away, she spoke up, thus gaining Naruto's attention.

"Listen Naruto, I'll be blunt. I'm not comfortable giving this assignment to Sakura. I feel that she's not stable enough to handle this mission without proper supervision." She spoke in a quite but blunt tone.

Naruto's eyes widen at her comment and his face twisted into a look of puzzlement. "She's not stable?" He echoed.

She sighed deeply as she returned to her desk. Upon sitting, she looked up at Naruto with a serious look on her face. "Sakura, she...she really is in love with Deidara. I never would have imagined that her feelings for him would grow this much." She paused as she shook her head. "Those two, they were so close. Every time I saw one of them, the other was close behind..."

Although he was listening, he couldn't fully comprehend where she was getting at. "Tsunade-baa-chan..." He began softly, but was interrupted.

"She's going into this mission with her heart and not her mind. I want you to watch her." She said firmly as she looked at the blond haired young man in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in slight bewilderment as he tilted his head slightly.

"In short, I don't want her to be left along in this mission. This is another mission I'm giving just for you Naruto." She once again spoke firmly.

A more serious look came across his face as he nodded his head. "Yes, I understand." He said before bowing respectfully.

"Very well then, you are dismissed." She said as she went back to her paper work and with that Naruto left the room.

About 45 minutes later, Naruto along with Sasuke approached the main gate. Sakura was currently talking to one of the guards and didn't take notice that her teammates were already there. Now, being the prankster that he is at heart, he couldn't help the desire to sneak up on Sakura to scare her. He was about to shout 'Boo!' when the unexpected happened.

Sakura suddenly whipped around with a hand on her him and a raised eyebrow. "You know Naruto, you shouldn't-" Before she could finish, she saw as he nearly jumped out of his skin, crying out in surprise. Sakura together with Sasuke and the other two guards, looked at Naruto with a surprised look on there faces which gradually melted away into an amused look, which in turn broke way to side splitting laugher.

Sakura was hunched over gasping for breath as she finally spoke up. "Gomensai Naruto!" She said as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The pout on his face slowly turned to that of a small smile. Before he knew it, he started to laugh as well.

"I guess it was pretty funny." He admitted in a low voice.

"Very." A deep voice behind Sakura said with a hind of a smirk in his tone. Once of Sakura's eyebrows arched up and a puzzled look crossed her delicate face as she tried to place the voice with a face. However, she just couldn't. She turned around and when she did she was met with a nice surprise.

"Sasuke?!" She gasped in surprise as a smile crossed her lips. Not a second later, she left Naruto behind as she ran up to met her old friend.

"Sasu-Nee-San!" She cried out with joy as she embraced him in a warm hug which he gladly returned. Sasuke Uchiha...when she was younger, he was one of her closest friends along with Hinata and Deidara. She could remember playing mock ninja games during late summer afternoons. When she remembered those times, a sad frown came across her face. Sasuke of course saw this and little did he know how right he was about her thinking about HIM.

"Don't worry Saku-Amoto-Chan." He whispered in her ear. "We'll find out where he is." With that said, he pulled away from her giving her a warm smile. Sakura's smile widen. She remembered when they were little, he would always protect her from bullies when Deidara wasn't around. Unlike other girls at the time. She never had a crush on him. So rather then looking at him in a romantic way, she looked at him as more of an older brother, since she didn't have siblings of her own.

"We should start heading out now..." Naruto spoke up as he approached the two. Sakura turned to look at Naruto and then looked back to Sasuke. Her head tilted slightly as she spoke.

"Ne, Sasu-Nee-san, you're coming with us?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yea, Naruto came over to my place and told me about the mission." Sasuke said as both him and Sakura walked towards the main gate with Naruto following close behind.

"Well, that's great! We could catch up on each other's life while we travel." Sakura said with a warm smile.

'Did I make the right choice in inviting him?' Naruto pondered as the three teens left the village, heading for the Tea Country.

* * *

At the same time, Deidara was by the lake laying down trying to get some much needed rest. His partner and himself where at the Tea Country. He was sent by the Akatsuki to pick up some information for the leader's plans as well as to silence a few people. He did his work and was now relaxing under a great Sakura tree by the lake.

He was half asleep when he heard foot steps heading towards him. He incentively knew who it was but paid him no mind. The other figure was a tall male with black spiky hair and he wore a black/orange mask that covered all of his face except for one of his eyes. He was walking over to him with two cans of juice in his hands. He walked closer to Deidara and smiled behind his mask when he noticed that he was covered in cherry petals. He then sat down next to him and held out a can to him.

"Sakura." The masked young man said casually.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes and sat up to take the can from him. "What did you say?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Senpai is always so calm under Sakura trees." He said happily. Deidara visibly cringed when he could almost sense the smile coming from behind his partner's mask.

"What nonsense are you going about now Tobi? Un." He asked as he opened his can and started to drank the juice inside.

"I'm not speaking nonsense at all Senpai." Tobi said in his defense. "It's just that I've noticed for as long as we've been partners, that you're always so calm and relaxed when ever you are near Sakura Trees."

"You're eyes are fooling you, if that's what you believe, un." Deidara said indifferently.

"I don't think so Senpai." Tobi said. "It's more then that."

"I think you should mind your own business and do your work." Deidara said plainly as he drank more from the can. "You may be new here, but don't think you can't be easily replaced."

"I'm just curious Senpai, " Tobi spoke again, ignoring Deidara's threat. "What is it about them that you like so much?"

"Shut up." He said in a low and annoyed tone.

"Is it the color?" He asked, continuing to ignore him.

"Shut up." He said again, his voice stressing as he felt his anger rising.

"Is it the smell?" He continued to press out of curiosity as he tilted his head slightly.

"Shut your mouth right now!" He said in a low voice as his anger reached it's peak.

"Ah! I've got it! It's the name Sakura right?" He asked once he came to his own conclusion.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" Deidara shouted in complete anger casing Tobi to flinch back in fear.

"Senpai?" Tobi spoke up in a small voice but was then cut off before he could say more.

"I hate that name and I hate those trees. I'm just so damn tired ok? So leave me alone and let me get some sleep got it?" He growled.

Tobi simply nodded his head as he stood up to go near the lake to skip stones. Deidara looked down at the can of juice in his hand and noticed a single cherry petal floating down before landing on the opening of his juice. At that brief moment, a flash back of him and Sakura appeared in his mind before he dismissed the thought, crushing the can in his hand and tossing it aside, before going back to sleep under the tree.


	5. Chapter Three

AN: Hello! And I'm back with an update, probelly the quickest yet.

Anyway, this is the climax part of the story...after this, it hits the fan...so...I hope you enjoy this. Also, please do what you do best and leave a comment. To be honest, it is so encouraging...so keep it coming. Enjoy!

Disclamair: I don't own Naruto...

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story ch 5

The sound of feet hitting the branches of trees echoed though out the forest. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were well into their travel to the tea country. The time they left had come and passed, right now the moon was out and Sakura was starting to get a little tired.

"Ne, Naruto, Sasu-Nii-chan…" Sakura spoke up as she continued to jump from branch to branch, looking at the two ahead of her. Both boys turned their heads slightly, not missing a beat as they waited for her to continue.

"Do you guys mind if we rest for a bit? We've been traveling since morning." She said as she breathed heavily.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked back to her with confused looks. It was Sasuke who asked the question. "Are you ok Saku-Amoto-chan?" He asked out of concern. It was at that moment he took a quick glance over to Naruto and noticed that he shook his head with a sad look. This action of course concerned the young Uchiha even more. He was about to talk again before Sakura spoke.

"I'm fine," She said with a warm smile. "I just would like to rest up for a bit, if it's not too much of a problem for you two."

There was a short pause before Naruto spoke. "Well, we can't force you to continue if you really are tired. If you could hold on for a bit longer, I know of a clearing that's not too far away from here. I usually past this area every once in a while when I go out on missions in this area…I think you'll like it." He said with a smile as he turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura could tell that he was as concern for her as Sasuke was and it made her feel good that both could understand her needs without prying too much on it. She nodded her head in agreement and the three continue out ahead to the location Naruto directed them.

Meanwhile at the lake:

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened only to look up at pink colored petals of the tree in which he distasted. His eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly sat up and noticed a few things. For starters, it was dark out now. The full moon above shone brightly and reflexed on the lake clearly. There were some scattered clouds out and the way that the moon reflexed against them almost gave the clouds a 3-D affect. Some of the petals continued to fall to the ground creating a "Pink" Shower. When he looked himself over, he frowned to see that he was COVERED with those pink petals. The second thing he noticed was that his partner was missing.

"Where the heck did he go? Yeah" He whispered to himself in slight agitation. As he stood up and stretched, he took the time to look around the area….since he was too tired to do so earlier. The lake was huge…about half a mile from one end to the other and it was an oval shape. On the side of the lake where he was at, there was a small wooden cabin, about 100 feet away from where he stood. There were plenty of flowers surrounding the lake of all different shapes and sizes. There was also a few weeping willow trees scattered here and there. With the way the moon looked that night, the whole scene looked as beautiful as a painting. It was a sight he knew that his former partner would have liked if they still worked together. He silently cursed to himself that the leader recently gave him the responsibility show Tobi the ropes while is old parter, Sasori was assigned to work with someone else.

"So you're finally awake!" As if on cue, a familiar voice came from behind Deidara, causing him to cringe slightly.

"I'm going for a walk." He said flatly as he turned around and walked past the masked young man.

Tobi's eyes widen slightly from his attitude. He frowned behind his mask. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he titled his head.

Deidara stopped in his tracks for a second without turning back to look at him. "It's non of your business. If you follow me, I'll kill you. Yeah" Was all that he said in a dark tone as he continued to walk away.

Tobi stood alone as he saw his partner walk away. He was even more puzzled then he was earlier that day. The thing was that he could act stupid and be clueless on many things but he was not oblivious to the fact that Deidara simply was not himself. Sure towards him he acted cold, that was understandable…somewhat (he still couldn't figure him out on that issue)…however…these past couple of days the way that he was acting, seemed as if something was bothering him.

"Deidara-senpai…" Tobi said sadly as he turned around and walked towards the tree

With Sakura and the Guys:

"We're here Sakura-chan." Naruto said as they landed on the clearing. When Sakura finally landed behind the guys, what she saw took her breath away. The full moon shone brightly on a huge oval lake which had flowers of different sizes and shapes. There were cherry blossoms all around the lake with a few weeping willows here and there. Across from where they stood, Sakura could barely see what looked like a small wooden structure.

Her eyes widen as well as her smile. Both Naruto and Sasuke saw this and smiled as well. Naruto walked towards Sakura as he spoke. "So, what do you think?" He asked with a boyish smile.

Sakura was left at a lost for words as she just nodded her head and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "It's beautiful….the cherry blossoms….they are so beautiful." She whispered after she parted from him.

"I figured that you'd like it. I remembered the Sakura trees and…" He paused as the smile on his face faltered, he turned his head slightly to look away. "…I figured that you've had a stressful day, I wanted you to be happy."

Although Sakura didn't catch the look on his face, Sasuke did. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. He knew both Sakura and Naruto for a long time, both of them were his best friends. But he remembered when they were little, the way that Naruto would look at Sakura and even talk about her. The thing is that Sakura and Deidara were glued to each other. She only had eyes for him. That's why she never noticed. Sasuke sighed as he shook his head. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity they both needed.

"Hey!" He called out. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to face him. Once he had their attention, he continued. "Why don't the two of you go and look for wood so that I can make a fire. I'll stay here and set up camp."

Sakura tilted her head slightly. "Are you sure about that? You don't want me to stay behind and help?"

"But Sasuke-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said with a smile as he waved them off. Both Naruto and Sakura didn't protest anymore and they started to walk off. Before they got far, Sasuke called for Naruto to come over. A confused look crossed his face but he did as was told.

"Yea?" He said once he reached his best friend.

Sasuke didn't say a word for a moment. Of course Naruto was starting to get a bit agitated but before he could speak, Sasuke spoke up. "Now's your chance, don't screw up!" With those few words said, he gave Naruto a small push towards Sakura but not before giving him a smirk. For a split second, he had no clue where the young Uchiha was getting at, but then when he saw him looking at Sakura and then back to him, he under stood what he meant and smiled back.

"I owe you." Naruto said with a smirk as he ran back to Sakura.

"You always do, Dobe!" Sasuke called out as his smirk widen.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as her and Naruto walked away.

Naruto looked back quickly and saw that Sasuke still had that smirk on his face, while giving him the thumps up. He smiled as he looked back to Sakura. "Oh, it was nothing."

About 15 minutes later:

Both Naruto and Sakura were laughing softly. They had walked half way around the lake before they both stopped. They were about 10 feet away from a cherry blossom tree which was very close to the edge of the lake. It was probelly the biggest tree in the area. Sakura gasped as she looked up and walked closer to the tree. Naruto stood behind as he watched Sakura twirling and laughing under the tree. With the way the moon was shining on the tree, the shadows that were cast seemed to add an effect. Not only that, but the petals fell all around her in a pink shower. He didn't know why, but seeing her like that just took his breath away and he couldn't help but to feel as if he had fallen in love with her all over again. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Sakura calling out to him. He swallowed hard as he licked his lips. He ran over towards where she stood.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She asked as she twirled around some more and stopped, facing Naruto. She had bent forward slightly still laughing like a little girl. Where she stood at the moment caused the moon's light to hit her at an angle which make her appear to glow. At that moment all he wanted to do was just take her into his arms and kiss her passionately. However, he had enough control not to do so (That, and chances are she might just punch him. He remembered when they were little, he saw another boy do just that and he still flinched at what she did to him). He shook his head as he took in a deep breath.

Sakura's eyebrows frowned together when she noticed him acting a bit funny. "Naruto?" She said softly as she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." He said, almost as if he were reading her mind. A smile reappeared across her face as she nodded her head and turned back to the lake.

"You know…" She began in a soft tone as she sat down, rubbing a petal from the tree between her fingers. "When I was little…my mom used to tell me stories about theses trees."

"What kind of stories?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her.

She laughed softly as she looked at him for a second before looking at the lake. "It's silly, gomen, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Well, I don't mind hearing them. Come on, you've gotta tell me," He said with a big goofy smile as he playfully pushed her… as if encouraging her on. She laughed some more which in turn secretly made his heart flip.

"Well, I would always ask her why did she name me after a tree and I remember one day that she told me that this tree held a very special meaning. She told me that there was a story behind the tree. It started a long time ago, there was a handsome young man who was considered the sweetest person that the villagers had ever seen. He would go out of his way to help anyone in need. He'd go as far as to even risk his life. One day, he saw a young woman about he's age. She was being attacked by some robbers and at seeing this, his heart went out to her. So with out thinking about his own safety, he ran out and helped to fight off the robbers….

In the end, they left but she wasn't unharmed. She ended up unconscious due to a blow to the head. Not knowing what to do, the young man carried her away and took care of her for the night. From that day, the two became inseparable. It didn't take long for the two to fall in love, and they were both very happy. However…one night…" She paused as a said look crossed her face. Naruto noticed his and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, he gave her an encouraging smile and nod of his head, and she like wise did the same as she took in deep breath and continued.

"One night while under a tree, he told her that he loved her. It didn't stop there, because almost in the same breath he asked her to marry him. Of course she accepted, but there was catch. He had to go away for some time, but he promised that when he returned, that they would wed. He instructed her to meet him under that tree two months from that night. Although it was hard for her to let him go, she did with hope that he would return.

Well, 2 months, 4 months even 6 months passed and she waited for him under that tree every night. But he never showed up. She would wait there all night despite the fact that at times it was very cold out. During the day she would hardly eat a thing. One night, as she waited under the tree, her body finally gave in and she died under the tree. What she didn't know was that he had died. On his way back home he was attacked by the same robbers he saved her from, but there were too many and he couldn't fight all of them off. The two were buried under that tree, since many people knew it to be 'their' tree. Never before had that tree produced any leaves. Shortly after their deaths, the tree started to blossom. When it did, the villagers were surprised because the tree produced flower that were pink…which was the girls favorite color and it smelled like cherries which were the boy's favorite fruit. What's more was that it only bloomed once a year around the time of their death."

There was a long silence before either one said anything. "That was…very sad." Naruto said in a low voice as he looked down.

Sakura smiled as she continued to look at the lake. "No, I don't think so." She said softly.

That answer caused Naruto to turn to her with a very shocked look on his face. "How could you say that?" He asked out of confusion.

She paused for a good while before turning to look at him. He still had that shock look on his face as he continued to look at her. The smile on her face faltered as she turned to look back at the lake. "When I was younger, I never understood the meaning of that story. I remember crying the first time I heard it. My mom asked me why I was crying and I told her it was because they both died. She laughed softly and held me in her arms as she rocked me. That's when she told what was so special about the story. Legden had it that whenever a couple expressed their true feelings under neath such a tree…that their love would last forever…no matter what. She used to call it the tree of love." She laughed softly as she fell onto her back. She then propped her hands under her head as she looked up at the tree. She sighed deeply before continuing.

"But what happens when you don't confess? When you don't tell that person who you love so much that you can't live a day with out them? That every day without them in your life feels like it's crushing your heart. It was a struggle those years I was away from him. I wrote to him everyday, but I never received any reply. I even called once in a while, but no one answered and I couldn't leave a message. I would always remember the last words he said to me before I left and I aways wondered if he really meant what he said. It was times like those that I'd remember that story." She turned her head to look at Naruto. His eyes widen when he saw that she was crying. She slowly at up and wiped away the tears as she looked at him.

"I remembered how she never gave up….and I'm sure that if he didn't die that they would have been together. Just as if I didn't leave…him and I…" She took in a sharp deep breath as she shook her head. The tears came more and more as she slowly fell apart. "…and just as she lost her strength and she died…I…I…" Her voice cracked. "I feel like I've died."

Naruto was by all means shocked. Here was the girl he was in love with and she was in such pain over the news she received earlier that day. Although his situation was exactly like hers', he still knew what it felt like to lose the one you love. She was always close but at the same time so far away. He never had the chance to tell her how he felt, because HE was always around. He didn't know wither to distance him or to appreciate him, learning what he had done for her. But seeing her like this….really made Naruto hate him. All those years…he could have been the one to be by her side…he could have made her happy and even right now…she wouldn't be suffering. He shook his head, it was wrong for her to feel like this. Without another thought on the matter, he embraced her in a tight hug. However, the force of his embrace caused her to fall back and he ended up landing on top of her. Both of them gasped in surprise.

As he looked down at her, she seemed to glow again under the pale light. He started to blush deeply as he pushed his self away from her. His heart started to beat madly against his chest and he found it hard to breath normally.

"Naruto?" She asked softly as she too sat up and leaned forward to get a better look at him. She would have continued, that is if he didn't interrupt.

"I know you don't know me as well as you know Sasuke or even Deidara. But…" He paused as he took in a deep breath and turned to look at her, he noticed that she had a concerned look on her face.

"I've always loved you." He whispered softly. In that moment, a soft gust of wind blew threw the trees causing once again for soft petals to shower down on them. It was now Sakura's turn to have a shock look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto shook his head.

"No please, let me get this off my chest, other wise I'm never going to say it again." She nodded her head so he continued. "From the moment that I first saw you, I loved you. But I knew that you liked Deidara. So I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't tell you my feelings. I also promised myself that if he ever hurt you or never returned your feelings, then I wouldn't hesitate to express my feelings to you." Just then he paused as he leaned in closer to her. There faces were now centimeters away from each other.

"So here I am, laying my heart on the line, not even knowing if you will return my feelings….but if you do…" His voice drifted off as he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips. Thought it lasted only a second, it felt longer. Sakura's eyes were soft and her lashes flutter gently as she looked at Naruto in a dazed state. He gave her a warm smile as he took her hands into his own.

"…If you do, I'll always be around and I'll never make you cry."

Sakura just looked at him as tears feel down her cheeks. May it be the location or even the words that came from his heart. But she couldn't help at that moment to feel something for him. Wither it was love or it was appreciation that she had for him. Whatever it was caused her to do something that surprised not only herself, but Naruto as well. She leaned forwards and returned the kiss in which he gave her. This time it lasted longer and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. So it may have been the words, the location, the moment. However, that very moment would change their lives forever because unknown to them they were being watched.


	6. Chapter Four

**VERY IMPORTANT READERS!** I wasn't going to post this chapter until I finished fixing the other first. However, with my crazy schedule and what not, I found this highly imposable to accomplish. So I'm putting this chappie up and giving you a heads up. I kinda made a mistake as far as the time line goes, that's why I need to fix it. Sakura is actually 16 in this story and Deidara is 19. There's a flashback to when they were younger in the chapter, so that's why I want to make sure you all are clear on how old they are. I'm not gonna say much about this chapter cause I don't wanna spoil anything. I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but have in mind what I want to have happen...just need to type/write it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...not ever...Sigh

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Special Thanks:** From here on out, I have to give special thanks to Megumi-Sachou and my sister. Both of them gave me idea's to make this story as unique as possible

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

Sapphire Blue eyes widen as he clenched his fist at his sides. The scene before him was both a stab to his heart and at the same time caused him to hate her even more. What's more was the fact that after so many years he actually saw her again by chance. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her. That girl who caused his breath to float from him like the wind and caused his blood to burn like fire was at least 25 feet away from him.

"Sakura." Deidara said in a low, cold tone as his eyes narrowed. He continued to stand behind the tree, waiting for the right moment to make his self known.

Both Sakura and Naruto parted, breathing heavily. They stared into each others eyes, neither saying a word. However words weren't needed at that moment. Sakura was still shocked by what had happen. Here was this guy who she hardly hung out with expressing his love to her. She knew Naruto well enough to know that he was a good guy. He was very good looking, had several fan girls, made friends easily and had a lot of pride and love for his village. He was an excellent ninja with wonderful goals. Any girl would almost kill to be his girlfriend.

"Na...Naruto..." She whispered as she looked away, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Likewise Naruto blushed as he too looked away. "It's very beautiful tonight." He said in a low voice as he looked out on to the lake.

Sakura's eyebrows frowned together as she looked at him, unsure of what to say to that comment. She didn't need to say much though, since he continued. This time he looked at her with a warm smile on his face and a hint of sadness in his eyes. This of course confused her even more.

"Though it pales in comparison to your beauty." He whispered.

Sakura's blush deepened. As she continued to look at him, she began to wonder about her answer to him. Truth be told, it was nice to have someone who loved you around. Though at the same time, she knew that she couldn't get over Deidara...

Her eyes widen at that thought. Getting over Deidara. She never once in her life ever thought those words would cross her mind. For seven years she knew in her heart that the person she wanted to be with no matter what...was Deidara. During those times when they played until it was very late. When they laughed together, cried together. The way he would look at her and how his blue eyes always held a sparkle in them.

She took in a sharp deep breath as she suddenly felt tears stinging behind her eyes at one memory in particular...

Flash back...8 years ago...

"_Dei-kun! Dei-kun!" 8 year old Sakura called out happily as she ran out of her house to the front yard. The said boy, who was only moments prior lying peacefully under the Sakura tree, turned his head slightly to look at his friend running towards him. He sat up and crossed his legs under him as he looked up at her._

"_What took you so long? un" He asked in a groggy voice since he had just woken up from his nap. The two of them made plans to hang out that day and Deidara agreed to meet Sakura at her house. He arrived earlier then expected but made his self known. Rather then staying inside, since it was a very nice and warm day he decided to sit under his favorite tree...however...he ended up falling asleep._

"_Gomensai Dei-kun! My mom asked me to do something for her really quick..." She said as she bowed respectfully thus causing a few locks of her now shoulder length hair to fall across her face. Unknown to Deidara, she was blushing deeply. Not that she lied to him, she told him the truth. But the thing her mom asked her to do really didn't take too long, what did take long was finding the right out fit to wear. She wanted to look her best for him. A small smile came across her face at the innocent thought._

"_Well, I've been out here for more then an hour...un" He said with a slight pout. Sakura looked up just in time to catch the look. She had to stifle back a laugher, he really did look cute like that. Of course he noticed that and his pout deepened. "What's so funny ?un" He asked as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked down at the pink haired girl, waiting for her answer._

_She couldn't hold it back anymore, so she laughed softly and gave in to telling him the truth. "You...you just look so cute when you pout like that!" She said softly._

_His pout then faded into a plain look as he just stared at her...as if she had a second head. As she continued to laugh, it caught on to him and soon enough he too was laughing. They continued for a bit until they couldn't laugh anymore. That's when Sakura noticed something on his shoulder. She tilted her head as she walked closer to him. He like wise tiled his head as he wondered what she was looking at. Just then she picked up a soft pink petal from his shoulder. He looked at the petal and a small smile cross his face. She looked up at him with a smile too._

"_You really do love Cherry Blossoms, right?" She asked softly._

"_Yea, I don't know why, but anytime I'm around them it really calms me down. Un" He said with a shy smile as he sat down, Sakura following soon after. He turned to look at her as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "I don't know why...but I know it was since I met you that I grew very found of them. I guess cause the color of it reminds me of you. un." _

_Sakura gasped a little at that last comment and she too blushed lightly. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest and she was hopping that he hadn't heard it. After a short pause, she decided to speak, saying the first thing that came to mind._

"_Did you know that Cherry Blossoms are also called Sakura Trees?" She asked suddenly as she turned to look at him._

_His eyes widen slightly at that fact. He shook his head 'no' so she decided to continue explaining the story behind the name. As he listen, she could see different emotions displaying across his eyes. Quite frankly, she didn't know why she suddenly told him a story her mom always told her. But she was thankful that he was paying attention, not inturpting her or anything. When she finished, he had a sad look on his face._

"_That was...very sad. Un" He said in a low voice as he looked down._

_Sakura smiled shyly as she looked at him. "No, I don't think so..." She said softly._

_Deidara look at her with widen eyes. "Why would you say that? Un"_

"_Humm...I really don't know...to be honest. It's sad that they died, but they loved each other very much. That's the thing I remember the most. It makes me happy that she was able to find that. I wish to find that kinda of love when I grow up." She said with a deep sigh and wide smile._

"_You will...un" Deidara said softly but confidently as he looked at her. His eyes sparkled as the sun hit it at an angle._

"_How are you so sure?" Sakura asked curiously in regards to his confidence._

"_Well..." He began as he moved closer to her. "Because you are a very sweet girl and you're funny, you always look out for your friends and you're very smart. un" _

_Sakura gave him a skeptical look that showed she wasn't really impressed. "But..." She started but was cut off. Some how Deidara knew what she was going to say._

"_You're very special. un" He said with a serious look on his face, this of course caught Sakura's attention so she decided to give him a chance and hear him out. "How you are now, is so different from 3 years ago. You don't stumble on your words, you have a lot of friends and you're more outgoing. Every time I see you it makes me happy to see you smile. Having you in my life has helped me in more ways then you'll ever know...un" He finished off the last sentence in a low voice with a frown._

_Sakura tilted her head slightly. She clearly didn't understand the last part that he was talking about. She was about to question him on that, but as suddenly as the frown came, it disappeared. "Anyway," He said as he stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up. "We should get going now before it gets to late. You're mom and dad won't like it if you come home late. un" He said in his usual tone. Sakura smiled when helped her up. As she thought about what he said, she smile, because she slowly began to understand what he was saying. Truth be told, he was as special to her as she was to him. She honestly didn't know what her life would be like with out him. But the thought made her very sad. Deidara was still holding on to her hand when he noticed the expression on her face._

"_What's wrong? uh" He asked in a worried tone. _

_That's when he noticed that she was crying. Alarmed, his eyes widen and he was about to ask her more questions before she spoke. She looked up at him as the tears continued to flow._

"_Dei-kun...is very, very special to me." Sakura cried. "My life...wouldn't be the same with out him. I may not know how much I mean to him, but to me...he's everything."_

_Deidara gasped at her words. But, it didn't stop there. Much to his surprise, she closed the small distance between them and stood up on her tip toes as she kissed him softly on the cheek. Together, that was the very first kiss that they shared. He blushed deeply and was left at a complete lost for words. Neither one of them said a word as they walked hand in hand to the park. But one thing was for sure, the feelings that they had for each other would forever be changed..._

A year Later...The day that Sakura moves away...

_The two of them stood under the cherry blossom they once stood under the year before. This time though, it was for a very different reason..._

_Before he could say a word, Sakura in a very uncharacteristic way, gave him a huge surprise he would NEVER forget. She kissed him softly...on the lips. When she pulled away, she had a warm smile across her face. The tears were no more and her eyes seemed to sparkle with love and joy. The next words that came out of her mouth proved to be even more of a shock._

"_Dei-kun...I love you..." She whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes. "...Not...the friendly kinda 'I love you' nor the love that I feel for my mom and dad..." She paused as a deep blush crossed her face. "For a while now, I've felt this way...right here in my heart." She placed a hand over her heart._

"_Sakura, we have to go now Honey!" They suddenly heard her mother call out to her. They both turned to see that her parents were now out of the car looking at them. A smile was across their face. Sakura's face grew even more red as she turned to look back at Deidara._

"_I guess it's really time to go..." She said softly. For a second both of them were silent before Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. "Give me your hand." She ordered softly. He complied by stretching out his hand and into it, she dropped a small sliver charm bracelet. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw it. He knew exactly what it was._

"_But...that's...your favorite bracelet un!" He gasped as he looked between the bracelet and her._

"_I know." She said with a smile. "It's a promise. That no matter where I go...that in the future...we'll meet again. And when we do...nothing can tear us apart. We'll be together forever. So...this isn't goodbye...it's 'See you later'. Besides...I have your number and address...when I get there I'll call you."_

"_Sakura Honey!" Her mother called out again._

"_I know! I'm coming mom!" Sakura called back, a hint of annoyance in her voice._

"_Sakura." Deidara finally spoke. She immediately turned to look at him and when she did...he returned the kiss that she gave him. Shocked, her eyes widen and her heart soared. She felt butterfly's fluttering in her stomach and when they pulled away she had a wide smile on her face. "I love you too un. I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes un."_

"_And so will I. I'll see you later, Dei-kun." She said with a smile as she turned around and ran off to meet her parents._

End Flashbacks

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry as he saw the pink haired girl crying. It was only a couple of minutes since they parted from their kiss and since then she hardly said a word. He didn't know what brought about this sudden change. As if reading his mind, Sakura provided him with the answer...though truth be told it wasn't something he would be thrilled with.

"Dei-kun and I..." She began as she started to wipe away her tears. "Years ago, before I left. There was a Cherry Blossom tree in front of our house..." She turned to look at Naruto, a sad look on her face. "It was under that tree we shared out first kiss and where we confessed our love. We made a promise to each other that day. I never intended on break that promise. So...to answer to your confession..."

"But why?!" Naruto cried out, startling Sakura in the process. "Why would you still allow your heart to be affected by him...even after he betray the village? Why would you allow your self to be hurt? Don't you want to be happy?"

"You couldn't possibly understand." She said in slight bitterness, which took Naruto by surprised. "We knew each others pain, to us, we helped the other by just being there. If we didn't have each other...our lives would have ended up much more different then the way it was."

"And it's not different now?" Naruto challenged. He honestly tried to hold back his anger, but he had never meant anyone with this kind of thinking before. He could clearly see how this was affecting her, but it was like she was blind to it. It really did hurt him deeply to see her so hurt.

When he said that, she turned her head sharply towards him, glaring at him. He ignored the look as he continued. "How can you not see it? That guy didn't keep his promise to you did he? Look at this! You're going out of you're way to find out where he is...but whose to say what would happen if you two should meet again? Would he still feel the same towards you?"

"I don't care about that!" She cried out as she stood up. Naruto was startled when she did that. His eyes widen as he too slowly stood up.

"Why?" He stressed.

"Why do you care do damn much?" She snapped as she looked at him with angry eyes. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel! You-" She was interrupted when Naruto did something that surprised himself as well as Sakura. The slap across her face echoed and slowly faded...but the lasting effect remained permanently. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she raised her hand to her redden cheek. She looked at Naruto, giving him a look he would no sooner forget. Naruto in turn had a look of horror written across his face.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..." He whispered as he tried to apologize for his actions, but Sakura wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Leave...now." She said firmly as she turned her back towards him.

"But-" He started again as a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he would to THAT to her. He knew better and he never intended to do that...but he got so upset...and he didn't think of his actions. However now, it was too late. That one action would mess up their relationship. Probely for good.

She turned to look at him and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Then she said those words he would never forget. "Naruto Uzumaki...I hate you!"

He gasped as he felt his heart nearly stop. The tears continued to fall endlessly to the ground. Without another word on his part, he just ran away leaving Sakura to herself.

Sakura wasn't immune to the tears. She too started to cry. She knew that she had said one word too many. Part of her knew he really loved her and that he only wanted the best for her. However...he couldn't expect for her to just forget about her first love and give into his feelings. He was right...it was damaging to her if she continued to push away every one who tried to get close to her heart. However, she left as if she were cheating on Deidara when she kissed Naruto and that was a feeling that made her feel dirty, which is why she was so upset. At the same time, for seven years they haven't spoken...so...were they really together? To make matters even worst, he betrayed the village to join that group. Over come with emotions that she didn't know what to do with, Sakura dropped down to her knees allowing the tears to fall endlessly to the ground.

As she cried to herself, one thought did cross her mind. It was something that Naruto had said. _'but whose to say what would happen if you two should meet again? Would he still feel the same towards you?'_

"Of course he would, why would he feel differently?" She whispered to herself. Though she said that aloud, strangely enough...deep down she had her doubts. For those years she was gone, he never wrote to her, never called. Sure when she left she didn't have the chance to give him that information, but he could have gotten it from some of their friends...so why? Why didn't he write back to her, call her? Why did he leave Konoha? Why didn't he wait? So many questions and she felt that she would never get the answer to her questions.

As she continued to get lost in her thoughts, she suddenly had a feeling that someone was behind her and it wasn't a good feeling at that. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on it's end and she felt a cold shiver run down her back. Getting up slowly, she took a kuni out of her pouch, ready to attack if the need came to that. As she slowly turned around, she was shock to see that no one was there. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked around the area but saw no signs of another presence.

"Come out, who ever who are." Sakura called out in a steady voice as she tighten her grip around the handle of her kuni. Just then, she noticed a little bit of movement near a tree which stood about 10 feet away from her. Who ever it was, they weren't making any moves to come from out of that shadow.

Thinking on the offense, she threw her kuni in hopes that the intruder would come out of the shadows and into the light. When she threw it, the person easily dodged the attack and stepped further behind the tree. Sakura's eyes narrowed even more. Who was this person and why wouldn't they come from out of the shadows?

"Are you an enemy or friend?" Sakura demanded as she prepared herself for an attack.

Silence. Her heart was beating against her chest as she thought over many different attacks either on the offense or defensive. Then too, she had to figure out who her enemy was. As she continued to think of her next attack, without warning the intruder stepped out from the shadows. What Sakura saw next made her knees go weak. Her eyes widen in pure shock and her skin paled and her breath quicken. She suddenly felt light headed. There was no mistaken it. She knew who that person in front of her was. For seven long years they hadn't seen each other but truth be told, he hadn't changed all too much. In fact, he became even more handsome over the years.

"De...Dei-kun?" Sakura questioned as she stared at him. From the moment he came out of the shadows, he didn't move an inch. He stood there staring at her. Sakura was wondering to herself if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She was just talking about him not too long ago. Maybe in all her stress, she was only seeing things. As if to answer her doubts, he spoke, insistently crushing those doubts.

"Sakura. un" He said in a cool voice as he walked closer to her. Frozen in her spot, she gasped when she heard him say her name. That was all it took to settle her doubts. He stopped about 5 feet from her. He continued to give her a unemotional look which she didn't take notice to. All she knew was that the man standing in front of her was Dei-kun. The very one who she came out to look for. With out thinking or even taking a good look at the situation she ran blindly towards him. When she finally reached him, she gave him a tight hug as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. He didn't make any move to hold her or comfort her.

"Dei-kun!" She cried out as she clanged tighter to him, tears rocking her body. "Dei-kun...I...I missed you so much! There's so much that we have talk ab-" She was roughly interrupted when he did something that shocked her. He pushed her off him and continued to give her that cold, unemotional look. She gasped in shock by his actions. A hurt look crossed her eyes as she looked up at him from her position on the ground.

"Dei-kun?" She questioned with wide eyes as she slowly stood up.

"Shut up." He said as he quickly appeared behind her, grabbing her arms. Sakura gasped in shock by what he was doing. Clearly he had changed and she had no clue why. Just then she felt something cold against her throat. Her eyes widen in horror at what he was doing.

"Dei-kun...what are you do-" she asking in a quavering voice but was soon cut short from speaking more when she felt a slight pain across her throat.

"I told you to shut up! un" He whispered coldly into her ear. "Now if you don't want me to slit your throat completely, then you're going to come wit-" He was cut off short when he heard a loud poof and she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. His eyes widen slightly when he looked up and saw that she had run away and left quite a distance between them.

"Damn wench!" He muttered under his breath as he started to run after her.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror at what she saw. She honestly couldn't believe that he would go THAT far. Just as he grabbed her from behind, she did a replacement technique and ran off as quietly as she could while he was distracted. She was about 20 feet away from him when she heard the loud POOF and saw her clone disappear. She thought she was in the clear, but saw that she was caught. That's when she decided to run. In her fear and clouded thoughts, she ran in the opposite direction of her camp. As she continued to run, her heart raced and her breathing became shallow as she panicked. She couldn't believe that he would actually try to kill her! This couldn't be the Deidara she knew from so long ago. As she continued to run, she skidded to a halt at what she saw in front of her. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Why?" She cried out as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Standing about 5 feet away from her was Deidara and to say that he looked peeved was a COMPLEATE understatement. She felt her knees wobble under her weight. In her heart, she was afraid for her life. She honestly didn't know what had gotten into him, but she could feel a killer's intent flowing from him and it was all directed towards her. With every step he took forward, she took one back. This continued until she accidentally backed herself into a tree. She looked around helplessly and found that she was trapped. With widen eyes she turned to look at him. He had now closed the distance between them and had one arm resting on the tree above her head. He looked down at her with a hard cold look as she looked up with frightened eyes and quivering lips.

"For years I suffered because of you. I was a fool to believe you or anyone in that village. You never really loved me at all...you were only saying that cause you felt bad about my situation." He whispered coldly.

She shook her head and struggled for the words to come out, but they wouldn't. She whimpered when she felt his hand go around her throat. He rubbed his thumb across her skin and smiled at her evilly. "I want you to suffer...just as I have. I want you to die a slow and painful death." He whispered the last words to her evilly. He pulled his head back enough to get a good look at her. A smirk came across his face. "Though it's quite a shame. I'm not the type to kill anyone slowly. I like the fast and quick method. But you...you're a special case and it would be a shame not to have fun while I kill you."

Before Sakura had a chance to protest or to even break free, he balled his free hand into a fist and pulled it back, punching her hard in the guts. The impact caused her eyes to bulge and for her breath to be knocked out of her. She became uncontentious and fell towards the ground, but not before Deidara caught her in his arms and carried her away.


	7. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Wow...gomen mina...it's been forever since I last updated this. My mind went blank. Although I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't put it down to words. All of you should give a HUGE thanks to my little sister: Sakura's Tsuki. She Wrote most of this chapter and part of the next and gave me tips as to what should happen next. So...I'm back and ready to continue

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto...Sakura and Deidara would have a few moments here and there...wink

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Special Thanks:** From here on out, I have to give special thanks to Megumi-Sachou and my sister. Both of them gave me idea's to make this story as unique as possible

**Huge Thanks:**To Sakura's Tsuki, my little sister for helping me with this chapter. huggies

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

Eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the dimness of the room. They closed again as it's owner cringed in pain only to open them again moments later. Confusion set across her face as she tried to figure out what had happen….and as if on que, that last memory she had before falling unconscious came back at full force.

"Dei-kun" She whispered sadly as she lowered her head. Her hair hung loosely over her face and when she tried to reach to pull it away…it was then she realized that she was restrained. She gasped as she looked and noticed that her arms were tied above her head on either side. She struggled against the ropes to free her self but it seemed as if her effort were only hopeless.

"Ah….I see that you have finally woken up. Now I guess that means I could start to kill you." Sakura turned her head slow in the direction of where she heard the voice. Slowly stepping out of the shadows…walking towards her…was the one person she'd NEVER expect. The love of her life and childhood friend.

"Dei-kun….why…please tell me why are you doing this?" She pleaded as she looked at him. Fear, disbelief, sadness and disappointment…almost every emotion possible crossed her face as he drew closer to her. The opposite expressions showed on his face. No matter how many times she tried…she couldn't figure out just why he held so much hate towards her and because of not knowing…her sense of disappointment only grew.

Taking a few more steps towards her, he stopped only inches from her….bring his face only centimeters from hers. His hot breath breathed down her neck as he whispered in her ears.

"You're asking me why? I trusted you….I never expected you to be like them…lies…always lying to me. You betrayed me and I want nothing more then for you to suffer the way I have. I want you to die!" He shouted the last sentence as he slammed his fist against the wall next to her head. With in seconds, before she could utter a word, he slashed her across her abs. Sakura cried out in pain as she felt the kuni rip across her skin. Her eyes widen in horror as she looked into the cold and uncaring eyes of the man who had slashed her. He was serious, she now realized. Before…she was in shock…it didn't cross her mind at all that he'd actually do this to her. She thought may be he'd tell her what caused him to feel this way….and that she'd give him her side of the story. But from the looks of it, there would be no talking…and if he continues like this, she would positively die at his hands.

Absolutely nothing was making sense. Why he would leave Konoha, why he would join this group, why he would want to kill her….and how did she betray him? So many questions and quite honestly she felt that she would die before receiving an answer. Just as she was about to speak, he continued to slash her with the Kuni. Next was her shoulder, then her leg. Quickly she noticed that he was purposefully hitting all her non-vital spots. Her horror at that moment grew. He was serious about torturing her before finally killing her. The pain was becoming increasingly unbearable and she struggled to remain in control. If she were to die tonight, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of dying weak.

"Please….I honestly don't know what I did wrong…tell me why you are so upset…Dei-kun.." Sakura pleaded quietly as she looked at him…hoping that he'd stop slashing her long enough to keep a conversation with her. Within that time, she would hopefully be able to heal all her wounds….cause at the rate he was going…and the depths of all the cuts…she was having a hard time keeping up and she was slowly losing a lot of blood.

"Please….let's talk about this. Clearly I don't know why you are upset and if I have honestly done something to hurt you….I'd like to know just what I did wrong to you. I think I have the right to know that." She continued as she looked at him…not in a treating matter….nor in a begging or pleading matter. But as calmly as she could musted He then roughly grabbed her from the collar and pulled her close to him until they faces were only centimeters apart.

"There's nothing to talk about." He whispered bitterly into her ear as he pushed her back and then began to take the kunai and slowly dragged it into her flash, slowly pull along side her chest. Sakura bite her lower lips as it trembled, keeping her from screaming out in pain. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain that she was feeling. NEVER in her wildest dreams would she ever find herself in this kind of situation and with the man of her dreams being the one torching her.

"Dei-kun, please let's talk about this." She asked again in hopes to reach his better nature. There HAD to be a reason why he felt so bitter towards her. She thought many times over and over again in her mind thinking about what it was that she said or did to him to make him hate her so much to the point that he wanted her dead.

He then took her head in his hand and slammed it against the wall behind her. If she wasn't as strong as she was that hit alone would have killed her. She then coughed out blood and tears welled up in her eyes as she gasped for air. Before she had a chance to say another word or heal herself, he took several katanas and impaled one of her legs to the floor. At that point she could no longer hold it in as she let out a loud scream.

Blood covered her leg as it trembled, resulting in the wounds getting larger. Deidara then grabbed Sakura's chin roughly and looked at her coldly and with disgust.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about." He said with hate in his voice "You of all people should know what I'm talking about, so don't freaken mess with me and play the victim."

"I'm not playing, I really don't know what your talking about." She said as she tried to talk long enough so that she could at lest heal a few of her wounds. He then got up and walked around the cabin pacing and going into his own thoughts.

"You know…" He started to say as he continued to walk around the cabin tossing a kunai in his hand casually. Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she could only guess where that kunai was going to end up on her body.

"You know, I thought for many years, thinking of what I was going to do to you if ever we should met up again, then I thought well, what would happen if you ever should repent and ask for forgiveness. And if it came to that then I would still torture you only a little and I would spare your life. That's what I thought. However, if you ever desided to play the victim and blame me then I would make sure that you die the slowest and most painful way I could image and I could image a lot of things."

"Dei-kun…I-" Sakura started to talk but was then silenced when he stop tossing the kunai and held it up, silently telling her to keep quiet.

"You wanted to talk about it, so lets talk about it." He said with a evil grin on his face as he begin to walk towards her. "Lets talk about how you abandon me and broke my heart, lets talk about how lonely I felt when you left me, lets talk about the lies you told me that we would always be in touch, lets about talk about all the unanswered letters I sent you, lets talk about all the unreceived phone calls I got." He stop right in front of her and grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to see him.

"And lets not forget to talk about that kiss you had with that guy tonight under our special tree." He said with hate and disgust. "Did I leave anything out?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

Sakura's eyes widen in compete shock and horror, the others she could explain calmly to him and hopefully he would understand, but the kiss with Naruto…she was completely taken back that he was there watching them. She didn't know how she was going to explain that to him. But she had to at lest try.

"Dei-kun-" She began softly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT YOUR DEI-KUN ANYMORE!!" He shouted as he took two kunai's and impelled both of Sakura's arms to the wall. She let out a shout of pain and grasp for air as she tried to keep focus. It was at that moment she noticed something that caught her eye, something that she wasn't suppose to see, something that Deidara never wanted her to see. For a brief moment when she called him that, she saw in his eyes a hint of pain and sadness. Her eyes widen, even though he claimed to hate her why would he be so sad unless….

"I'm…sorry…Dei-kun." She said as she lower her head to the ground. Deidara's eyes widen in disbelieve for a moment before returning to the normal emotionless expression as before.

"It's too late, Sakura." He said in a low voice as he looked down on her, his void of any emotion.

"No, I don't think it is." She said in a low voice as she looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "Please listen to me, let me explain."

"I already told you…if you remember anything about me-" he was cut off by Sakura who added in a low soft voice.

"You hate to repeat yourself."

"Right, so you should also already know that there's nothing to talk about."

"Your wrong, Dei-kun." She said in low and despite voice "I never abandoned you, I still-"

"SHUT UP!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" He shouted as he covered his ears to block out her words, walking away from her. "LIES, MORE LIES, STOP LYING TO ME!!"

"I'm not lying to you Dei-kun, I would never lie to you, you have to believe that." She said in a low and weak tone in her defense. He turned to her and gave her a cold look as he started to walk to her again with a killer's intent.

"Your not lying? You've never lie to me?" He said as he was now inches away from her. "You think I'm stupid? You think that talking sweetly to me, will make me feel better? I told you Sakura, I want you to suffer the same way that I did, I want you to remember the person that you abandon, I want you to think about how much pain I felt when I saw you…with him. Think about what you did. pray and repent!"

"Dei-kun, please stop thinking that I abandoned you, why would I do such a thing to you?" She pleaded as she looked up at him...tears rimming the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up." He said in a low voice as he held a katana in his hand. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! AND DDDDIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!" He shouted as he impaled her other leg and abdomen with several katanas. Sakura at that moment could no longer hold in her pain as she let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed in the night's sky.

With Naruto

Naruto was still in the woods walking and thinking about what had happened between him and Sakura. He couldn't just let it end like that, he loved her very much and he felt bad that he had upset her and left her alone. Finally deciding to go back, he stopped in his track, turned around and headed back to the tree where he left her. By the time he got back there, she was gone. He stood there bewildered as to what could have happened to her.

"Sakura-chan, where did-" he was cut off when he heard a loud blood-curdling scream and black birds flew off in the distance. "What the hell?" He quickly turned to where he thought he heard it from.

"Wait, that sounded like…."

"Sakura." A deep voice said close to him, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke giving him an stern look.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock to find that Sasuke was there with him.

"Why are you...?" He began but was inturpted.

"I'll explain later, we have to find Sakura, I think she's in trouble." He said as he quickly took off to where Sakura's voice was coming from. Naruto stood there only for a brief moment before following after Sasuke. Though he looked to be in control on the outside, deep within him, he was on the verge of breaking down.

Back with Sakura and Deidara

Sakura's eyes dimmed and she was losing conscientiousness, she no longer had the will to live in her and all she wanted to do was die. Her main reason for going on this mission was to be reunited with her love and have a storybook ending with him. However, now she was waking from her sweet dreams to the reality at hand, even though half of her wanted to believe that it was lie, that she was just in some nightmare she'll soon awake from, she knew better. She knew that it wasn't going to come true. She believe that it was truly her last moments on earth and if there was one thing she wanted more then anything it was to have Deidara know the whole truth. At this moment, Deidara was across the room on a chair rocking it back and forth, only on occasion looking back at her with cold and unfeeling eyes.

Sakura coughed up some blood before gathering the last of her strength, she finished healing the wound on her abdomen. She looked at herself, despite the fact that she was on the verge of dying, she notice that he still refuse to hit her in her vital spots, instead he was far away from her not paying her any mind. If he truly wanted to he could end her live right now, she was in no position to fight back nor did she have the strength to do so, so why was he still holding back?

"Why are you still holding back?" She asked him in such a low voice that he could barely hear her. He turned to her still in his chair and let out a sigh before looking away again.

"You lost the will to fight, plus you're going to die anyway." He then turned to her and gave her a smirk "You must be in so much pain right now, I want to enjoy these last minutes hearing you confess to everything that you did to me, hearing you finally telling me that I was right and that you did betray me and ruined my life." He then paused and for the second time that night, he gave her the same look that was full of pain and sadness, a look that was secretly begging her to tell him that he was right with what he said, that he had a perfectly good reason for wanting to kill her and that she WAS the main reason for his suffering. To him, she did do everything that he claim of her doing…he's eyes were begging of her to put his trouble and confused heart to rest so he can finally move on.

She gave him a look of forgiveness as she gave him a small smile of her own. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dei-kun, but I think I'm ready to tell you everything now….it's the least I can do, to put you out of your suffering." She laughed a bit before coughing out some more blood, "I'm sorry to have made you suffer, but I think that what I'm about to tell you will only make you suffer more."

At hearing that, Deidara got up from his chair and stormed to her. He got down to her eye level and leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Anything is better then the hell you put me though for all these years." He said in a dark tone as he waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry, Dei-kun, I'm so sorry." She started as tears started to flow down her checks. "But the truth is, I never stopped thinking about you." She paused and looked at Deidara, his eyes narrowed and he looked like he wanted to hit her, but she continued before he had a chance to.

"I wrote to you everyday, I called you every night…but it was always the same thing, leaving messages on the answering machine, unanswered letters. I kept some letters that I wrote to you, I wrote poems, I never stopped thinking about you...ever. Even when you saw and me and Naruto at the tree, I was telling him the story about the tree and I told him about us and how that was our special tree…." She paused for a moment to catch her breath before she continued "I'm sorry, I truly did not mean to kiss him…it was just that at that moment, he reminded me so much of how you were, that I got carried away. After that he told me that he loved me and he wanted me to go out with him, but when I told him that I wanted you. He got upset and said a few words about you and I got upset and hit him…. I know that he only cares about my happiness, but I can't allow anyone to talk badly about you."

"Your words sound pretty, but I still think you're lying to me." Deidara said with an uncaring tone.

"I have no reason to lie to you." She said back in her defense

"You have plenty of reason to lie to me." He retorted

She then let out a sigh as her vision soon gave way to her, blindness….soon death. "I had a feeling that this would protect me, that's why I always carry them." She said with a smile

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he gave her an confused look.

"I don't know what more I can say to you for you to believe me, but at least let me give you my most precious treasure, as a sign of my repent and pleads for forgiveness." She said in a low voice.

At this time, he knew that her vision was gone and that she was moments away from death. She had no more reason to lie to him, however his foolish pride refused to believe her words.

"My treasure is in my bag as well as the truth that you wish so much to be answered." She said just below a whisper.

His eyes widen at her words. The truth? She was actually carrying the answers that he so desperately wanted to find out. He did as he was told and reached for her back and brought it out in front of him. He unzipped it and blindly reached in, what he felt next, made his eyes widen in horror, shock and disbelief. He felt his heart stopped and his body ran cold and numb as time seemed to stop all together. He was almost hesitant to pull it out, but part of him wanted to know, could it be that?….there was no way it could be that! He slowly begin to pull out the item in his hand and when he finally saw what it was, his worse nightmares came true…because there in his hand was the same bear that he gave to Sakura all those years ago.

At hearing the gasp escape his throat, she concluded that he found it. She coughed a little bit before she continued in a weak voice."That is my most precious treasure, I want no one else to have it but you...Dei-kun."

"Sakura…it's lie..this...this isn't real…this can't be…" He said in disbelief, there had to be something else, something that can prove him right, there had to something else! He reached in again and the next thing he pulled out made him him realize...that this was NOT a dream or nightmare...in fact if was much worst then that. It was real. In his hand was the pack of letters and small notes tied together with a pink ribbon, that she was talking to him about.

"I had a feeling that you never got the ones that I send you so I decide to make copies that I could share with you if we ever met again, but I guess I won't get a chance to, I'm sorry Dei-kun. Please forgive me."

"Sakura….Sakura-chan." He said as tears started to flow down his checks….the cruel realization of what he did, hit him all too fast. He based the last few years building up his hate for her, when she never once thought of him in that way and now the fact that he was here in front of the woman that he loves, watching as she dies by his hands.

"Sakura-chan, stay with me, I'm sorry forgive me, please forgive me for not believing you." He said as he panicky tried to release her. He manged to first remove the kunai's and katana's from her arms, then legs and finally her abdomen. He looked though her bag and noticed bandages and medicine. He quickly ran to get water and came back in moments. He worked quickly to clean and cover her wounds and was now holding her in his arms.

"Sakura-chan, stay with me, okay? I fixed your wounds so you're going to be ok now….please forgive me for what I've done...please...please forgive me. I should have never doubted you. Please forgive me!" He begged as he began to rock her in his arms silently praying for her to live. She smiled as she very weakly raised her hand to his check.

"Are you crying?" She asked as she blindly looked at him and smiled weakly. "There's no need for you to cry, I understand, there's nothing to forgive, you were just scared and hurt, I already knew. It's ok, you don't have to be scared anymore." She said kindly as she stroked his cheek. He then took her hand in his and gave it a sweet kiss.

"Dei-kun, there's something I want to tell you." She said as she breathing became weaker.

His eyes widen in horror as he knew the more energy she used to speak , the less time she had left. 'No' He thought as he could feel the life leaving her.

"Don't speak Sakura-chan. Just stay with me." He pleaded as he continued to rock her in his arms. Tears upon tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I wish I could." She said as tears of her own flowed down her checks. Her breathing became more ragged and wheezy.

'No' He thought as he tried his best to fight back the urge to scream his lungs out.

"Dei-kun….I…." She started as her breath become just above a whisper

'No' He shouted in his mind. How he wanted time to stop right here and now! He knew...he knew what she was going to say...and he knew that those would be the last words he'd ever hear her say...

"I love you." And with that her hand dropped from his and his eyes widen as horror and his vision became blurry as tears overshadowed his eyes. At that moment he lost all control. He then realized what happened as it sink in all to quickly. He then grabbed Sakura close to him, holding her tightly as if she'd disappear in thin air if he'd let go.

"No….No….NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He let out a heart wecking scream into the night sky.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he stopped in his tracks. Sasuke also stopped and turned back to Naruto.

"I don't know, but I can't feel Sakura's chakra anywhere." He said in tone voice with a hint of worry.

"I hope nothing bad happened to her." Naruto said in a low voice as they both begin to run again in the direction where they last felt her chakra. They where now only a several meters of where Sakura was.

Deidara continued to rock Sakura in his arms, unaware that someone else was now in the cabin with him. He plead with Deidara to leave the body and move since he could feel Sasuke and Naruto coming closer and closer to the cabin.

Deidara was in so much shock that he couldn't even hear his partners pleads. At this time, Tobi knew that they had to leave to he grab Deidara and begin to leave.

"WAIT!" Deidara snipped as he yanked his arm away form Tobi's hand. He brought his attention to the teddy bear and pack of letters on the floor. He bended down and picked them up. "Please, watch over me." He whispered as he and Tobi left the cabin.

A few moments later Naruto and Sasuke arrived. They walked into the cabin and at first saw nothing, but when they walked in further, they're eyes grew wide in horror. Naruto's voice was the only one that would be heard that night.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter Six

Author's note: sighs deeply oh gosh...I don't think saying sorry would be good enough here! pout it's been way too long since the last chapter and this one is really short. But...it sets the stone for future chapters. it's almost like the first part is over...and we're kinda staring over again with the next chapter comming up. Now I've added a new twist to the story that you probelly won't really see until the next few chapters...which I'm going to work my ass on...since I've been so behind on this one...not to mention my other stories too! So sorry!! Anyway warning for this chapter...spelling and grammer...cause I used word pad and not open office...since I have to download it again...but my computer may crash...again...pouts Anyway...it's a really short chapter but I hope you all in enjoy it! Thanks to all of you who have been loyal from the begining...the next chapter is going to be dedicated to all of you!

Disclaimer: Trying to come up with a witty way of saying I don't own Naruto...is quite hard! TT

Requested by: Crazy Neko Girl

Special Thanks: From here on out, I have to give special thanks to Megumi-Sachou and my sister. Both of them gave me idea's to make this story as unique as possible

Huge Thanks: To Sakura's Tsuki, my little sister for helping me with this chapter. huggies

Chapter eight of Deidara and Sakura

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, wake up." Naruto said as tears flowed down his eyes as he cradled Sakura in his arms. Sasuke stood behind him in shock and in horror. He didn't want to believe that she was dead. She just couldn't be!

"Naruto, let me see her." He said as he bent down next to them. He looked at her closely and notice that she was still slightly warm, if he act quickly then he might be able to save her.

"Naruto, run and get me a cup of water." He instructed. Naruto was not sure why he was asking him for such a thing considering the situation, but he knew better then to question him and did as he was told. While he was gone, Sasuke placed Sakura on the floor facing up. He then tilted her head back and pulled out his bag and took a small bottle from it.

After a few seconds Naruto returned with the water and gave it to Sasuke. He then opened the bottle and took out a small blue pill and gave it to Sakura and gave her the water. He then check her thort and notice that it was shalldowed.

"Now we wait and pray that this is enough." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura intently. Naruto sat down next to him and also watch Sakura. His eyes then traveled to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what kind of pill did you give her?"

"A reveal pill."

"What?"

"It's a pill that solders take in the battlefield where medics can't reach them. They say that it has the power to bring back even the dead."

"No way! Where on earth did you get them from?" Naruto asked with a look of shock.

Sasuke then looked away for a belf moment before giving Naruto his answer. " I brororowed them from Tsunade-sama…when, she wasn't looking."

"You stole it, is more like!" Naruto said as he ponted an accusing finger at him.

"Shut up! You should be grateful that I was even able to get them!" Sasuke said in his defense.

Naruto was going to say something more when both him and Sasuke heard something. They both brought their attention to Sakura who was gasping for air. She coughed and took in her first deep breath signling that she was alive. Both Sasuke and Naruto give looks of joy and relief to see her alive again.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as tears flow down from his eyes. After a few moments Sakura slowly begain to open her eyes. She looked at Sasuke frist and then at Naruto.

"Sasuke-nee-chan…Naruto" She said in a raspy voice as she tried to get up but intestly stopped.

"Don't move, your inured." Sasuke said as he motioned for her to lie back down.

"Come on, Sasuke, she can't lay here, the floor is cold. Come on Sakura-chan, lets go find you a bed to rest on." Naruto said as he picked her up and went to find a bed to place her on.

Sasuke stayed behind and fully begain to notice the situation that she was in before their arrival.

'_There's blood stains everywhere and these katanas and kunais are stained in blood…someone, torchured her…but when we fround her, she was covered in banages…could it be whoever did this to her, had a change of heart??…no way!!'_

"Hey Sasuke! I found a bed for her!" Naruto called out a minute later thus pulling Sasuke momentarly away from his thoughts. He turned his head in the direction of Naruto's voice and called out his reply.

"Coming." He answered as he stood up, turning from the scene to walk towards the room where Sakura and Naruto were in. When he reached the room, Sakura was lying down on the bed, her head turning to look at him as he walked into the room. For a moment he was silent as he took a good look at her….the scene that he saw fresh in his mind. His eyes narrowed slightly as he drifted off into his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked out of curiousity as he looked at his best friend with concern.

For the second time Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's voice. He looked at him for a moment and then turned to look at Sakura, whome he kept his focus on for quite awhile. "Sakura," He begain in a serious tone, "Can you remember who attacked you?"

Sakura gave him a blank look and for a while didn't say a word. Her face scrunched together in thought as she tried to remember but much to her dislike….she couldn't remember a thing…

"I….I can't remember." She whispered as a frown came across her face. "The last thing I honestly remember was being with Naruto under the cherry blossom tree…we were talking and then we kissed…" A slight blush crept up her cheeks at the thought of that, Naruto blushed as well and Sasuke….was inwardly happy that Naruto finally made his move, outwardly just gave him his usual blank look. "Then we got into an argument and….I did something I shouldn't have….and he left." She then turned to look at Naruto…a very sad look on her face. "Naruto…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"No…it's my fault as well. Maybe I deserved it. But don't worry about that now, it's all buried in the past. To me seeing you alive and getting better…means so much to me…" Once again tears started to swell up in his eyes and he took her in his arms and hugged her gently. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you….espcially since we parted on bad terms. I never want to experience that pain ever again." He whispered softly.

Sakura was some what startled by the sudden hug…but gladly accepted it regardless. With what little strength she was getting back, she raised up her arms and wrapped them gently around Naruto who cried even harder upon that touch. For a few moments there were like that until Sasuke desided that the scene in front of him had gone on for long enough.

"Hey." He said in a slightly firm voice thus gaining the attentions of both Sakura and Naruto. Once having their attention, he continued. "We're going to camp out here for awhile until Sakura regains her strength. It would be pointless for us to continue if our only Med Nin is injured. With that said, we will also take turns guarding her. If the person who attacked her had a change of heart to repent….who's to say that he won't change his mind and come back to make sure that she's really dead? I won't take any chances on that happening. Upon arriving back to Konoha, we will report our findings for our intinal mission and we will report this incident with Sakrua as well."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded there heads in agreement. Just then, a soft rummbling sound was heard. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow and in turn Sakura blushed as she looked down...rubbing her belly. "Hehe...is there anything good to eat around here? It feels as if I hadn't eatten for days!" She asked softly as she let out a soft laugh.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled warmly. Really...it was a miracle to see her alive again. But little did they know that this was only the begining...and what would lie ahead for all three of them would test them in ways they were yet to imagine...

As Deidara and Tobi continued to run in the opposite direction, Deidara suddenly stopped...landing on the next tree brench in front of him. Shortly behind him, Tobi also stopped...giving his parter a curious look.

"Sempai?" He asked in a questioning tone as he tilted his head to the side looking at him.

For a moment Deidara stood still not saying a word. The silence around them was thick and Tobi who wasn't accustom for staying quite long could no longer take the silence. "Sempai wha-" He begain but was quickly cut off by Deidara.

"Be quite." He said in a low and firm tone not looking at him.

Tobi as confused as he was really had no choice in the matter but to keep his mouth shut as he was told. A minute or so passed by. With his back facing him...Tobi couldn't tell what his partner was thinking about or why he stopped in the first place...was it something that only he could see ahead of them? Just then, Tobi heard a sound he'd though he'd never heard in a million years, especially from the man standing in front of him.

Though it only lasted less then a second...

Tobi's eyebrows scrunched together...it was then he felt the same chakura that Deidara must have felt. So...that was the reason he had stopped? As Tobi continued to look at him, he suddenly started to move again...in the same direction they were going. Without a word, he followed behind...only once looking back in the direction in which they came from. One thought crossing his mind...


	9. Chapter Seven

A/N: A whole year! Gomen! I know a lot of you have been asking me to continue this...so I am. However now I'm trying to get back up to date with this story as well as others. . wah! Anyway....as far as this story goes....a lot of changes are going to take place so please bare with me. I hope you like this chapter....I'm going to work on the next one -runs off to write next chapter-

Disclamir: You know how it goes!!! :p

Collide ch. 8

2 days passed since Sakura's near death experience. Thanks to Naruto and Sasuke, she recovered quickly and they were now ready to head back to Konoha. To report what had happen. At the moment, she was standing in the room where she was attacked and left for dead by her former love. Although at first she couldn't remember how it lead up to that, over the past couple of days little by little she remembered. Now she stood there with mixed feelings. She no doubt still loved him, but it troubled her that the man whom she loved so deeply would even want her dead. As she was lost in her thoughts, she was startled by the sudden touch to her shoulder. She gasped as she quickly turned around only to see that it was Naruto standing by her with a look of concern on his face.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to go." He said quietly as he lowered his hand back down to his side. He took a moment to look around, the frown on his face deepened. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

A surprised look came across her face as she continued to look at him. "Why?!" She questioned. For a moment he was silent as he looked down at the ground. He then looked up. A regretful look on his face. Sakura blanked as she continued to remain quite waiting for him to talk.

"...if I didn't confess to you, if I didn't say what I had said..." He began softly, his voice cracking as if he were going to break into tears again. A frown came across her face. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Please Naruto..." She whispered, "Don't..."

"I don't know....I still don't know what I would do if you were killed." He whispered as he held her in his arms tightly. "I love you so much Sakura-chan....I'm sorry..." Sakura's frown deepened and for the first time since the incident....she was no longer able to hold back her feelings. Tears upon tears rolled down her cheeks. The love of her life nearly killing her and her best friend confessing his love to her. It wasn't one of those situations you come across everyday. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how foolish she had acted that night. There she was defending the very man who attempted to kill her. She lived in her own fairy tale world thinking that they would meet again one day and pick up from where they left off. Reality offered her a huge slap in the face. She didn't realize until this very moment their relationship back then and any prospects for one in the future was dead a long time ago. And here she stood in the arms of a handsome young man who poured out his heartfelt feelings to her and cruelly she dismissed him for something that would never happen. Sighing deeply she felt a sting of guilt. She now knew in her heart what she wanted....and wither it was right or wrong she made up her mind. She was about to express her thoughts that is until Sasuke walked into the room and spoke up.

"Really, you guys should get a room." Both Naruto and Sakura gasped in surprise and jumped away from each other. Both of them blushing slightly as they looked at their friend. A smirk came across Sasuke's face as he stood by the entrance to the room.

"You guys could continue with what you were doing when we return to Konoha. We leave now."

"But we weren't--!!" They cried out in unison and at the same time looked at each other. Upon doing so their blush deepened and they looked away. This mere action only seemed to make the smirk on Sasuke's face grow wider. Without another word on his part, he left the room leaving the two to be on their own.

It felt like the silence would last forever before Sakura spoke. She looked over at Naruto who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She cleared her throat thus getting his attention. For a moment all they did was look into each others eyes.

"I....I should be the one to say sorry." She spoke softly. A confused look crossed his face as she continued.

"...I was so focused on waiting for him. Thinking that when we meet again...we'd pick up from where we left off." She paused for a moment as a frown came across her face. "Every day he was all I thought about, he was all I dreamed about." She looked down. "But I guess dreams are not always meant to come true right?" She didn't give Naruto a chance to reply as she turned around and left the room.

Naruto continued to stand where he stood. A frown came across his face. "...Sakura-chan..." He whispered and soon afterward followed her.

It didn't take them long to get back to Konoha....since they were only several miles away. The trip back went smoothly....except for the couple of times they had to stop due to Sakura's tiredness. Despite that, they were able to make it back a little after dusk. As usual upon arrival...their first stop was to Tsuande's office to make a report on their trip. All three were quite as they stood before Tsuande's desk. The tension in the room seemed to hover above all of them....with Sakura and Naruto being a bit hesitant....Sasuke seeming slightly board and Tsunade with her elbows on top of her desk, hands folded and chin resting a top of it as she looked a the three teens before her. The silence in the room proved to be too much for her, so she decided to end it.

"...What do you have to report?" She asked in a tired voice as she closed her eyes.

Again the room grew silent and a vain started to throb on her forehead....there was but so much tension she would allow.

"....Do you have something to report on?" She asked in a almost agitated voice as she opened her eyes to look at them.

"Yes...we do..." Sasuke spoke up as he stepped forward. A troubled look crossed his face for only a second....before returning to his normal look.....but it was long enough for Tsunade to catch.

That was enough to suddenly make her more alert. She sat up on her chair with a serious, focused look on her face. Just that look alone told her it was something really bad. Just what it was...she wasn't sure just yet...and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know. But being that it was their duty to report and for her to keep such reports....she decided regardless...that she would hear it. Before she could tell him to continue...he did.

"We were only several miles away..." He began. "We had decided to stop for the night...."

"Then Sakura-chan and I decided to go for a walk to gather wood for Sasuke to make a fire...."Naruto added as he felt the need to pick up where he knew Sasuke couldn't finish. "....so as we walked we started talking....:" He paused for a second as he looked over at Sakura who in turn looked at him. Both of them blushing.

"...But then at some point of our conversation, Naruto and I got into an argument....and we went our separate ways...." Sakura said softly as she looked at Tsunade....who in turn gave Naruto a stern look. His only response was to swallow hard.....he knew what that silent look meant....based on their conversion. He looked down with a deep frown.

"What happened next Sakura?" She asked as she turned her attention to the pink hair konochi.

"....Honestly...some parts I can't remember. But one thing is for sure...." She drew in a deep breath as she bit her lower lip....once again feeling like she wanted to cry. At seeing this Tsunade grew alarmed. Somehow...deep inside....she knew what Sakura was going to say...

"I saw him." She said softly as she looked down.

"What happened?" A stern look crossed her face. Once again...she knew what Sakura was going to say....but asked anyway.

After a moment of silence....Sakura looked up...as she had tearing rolling down from her eyes.. "He...attacked me....and knocked me uncontentious...w...when I woke up....I was in some cabin that was near by where Naruto and I were. I realized that I had been tied up. He kept going on about me lying to him....about leaving him. I tried to explain that I had never lied to him...but....he didn't want to hear it. And what's worst is that he felt I had betrayed him even more so....since unknown to Naruto and I...he had actually seen us....when we were alone talking...." She paused...wiping away her tears. "Then he started to slash me....not really hitting any vital spots...not deep enough to making me bleed heavily....but......I knew....just as he said he wanted....he was torching me before trying to kill me. But honestly....that's as much as I can remember...."

"We heard her scream....such a scream I care not to remember...." Naruto said as he felt a chill run down his spine just remembering that sound. "So Sasuke and I followed where we heard the scream...but by the time we got there..."

"He was gone." Sasuke said in a dark tone. "There was blood everywhere....all the katana's....and Sakura....on the flood covered In blood..." He paused for a second wondering if he should bother to mention the fact that the wounds were tended for and covered....even though that mere fact still filled his mind with questions. He shook he head as he decided to with hold that information. "She was nearly dead....but....thankfully she wasn't."

"But why? Why would he attack me like that? And the things that he was saying...almost all of it...I couldn't understand....wha...what did he mean by me betraying him? About lying to him? Tsunade-sama....what happened to him when I left the village? Why....why isn't Dei-kun....the same way I remember him from all those years ago??" Sakura asked as she gave a pleading look to the 5th Hokage.

The room grew silent once again....this time Tsunade herself causing it....and not being quick to break it either.

She sighed deeply before speaking, "I honestly didn't think he'd go so far as to harm you." She looked directly at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"That boy," She started slowly "He was a troubled youth before he met you, and after you left....he grew worst. But even I don't know what tipped him over the edge. What ever it was, I don't see how it connects you or how he could think you've betrayed him....enough to want to kill you."

Once again she grew silent as a dark look crossed her face. "Whatever the reason though, You have completed your mission."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's only response was to blank and say 'Huh??' in confusion.

"Your mission was to go and gather information on his whereabouts. The fact that you actually came across him and even spoke to him goes well above your mission." She sighed deeply as she stood up and walked over to Sakura. She looked down at her with a remorseful look.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned as she looked up at her.

"He must be captured and be brought back here and he must suffer the consequences for assaulting a Konoha ninja."

"But that means..." Naruto started but then trailed off.

A serious look crossed Tsunade's face as she looked at Sakura. "I bend my principles to accommodate you Sakura. Doing so nearly cost your life. You are a very valuable med nin and you are like a niece to me. I will not tolerate such actions from an ex-Konoha ninja. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Sakura said softly as she looked down. Once again feeling mixed feelings for what she knew Tsunade would say.

"I'll explain the details for your next mission tomorrow. Until then you are dismissed." With that said she turned back to her desk. She was only an arms length away when she turned back around to see the the three were still standing where they stood.

Sakura stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama. Excuse me....but....of what you'll be asking us I..." she looked down as she bit her lower lip.

"I will not be sending you on this mission...so there is nothing that you need to concern yourself with." She said as she turned back to her desk.

"Tsunade-sama??" Sakura nearly gasped as she looked at her.

"Do you think of me as being foolish enough to send you out there when he tried to kill you once?" She turned around and look at the three of them....but more at Sakura. She then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "The two of you....be here by noon tomorrow to receive the specifics on your next mission. All of you are free to go now."


	10. Chapter Eight

**Author's note:** As requested by many of you, I will continue the original. And after this is done, I'll work on the rewrite. There's a good reason I think I'll do that, because, unlike what I had orginally planned for this story, there are different surprise twists in store. Some of you may like it and some of you may hate it. But the rewrite would offer an alternate ending...and slightly different plot. So in the end everyone would be happy. That is if I could make it my business to be more regular with the updates. Still a work in progress :p

**Disclaimer**: Never will own Naruto. Quite a shame. -tears-

**Requested by: **Crazy Neko Girl

**Parring warning: **It should be quite obvious that there is going to be a new parring. I'm going to hear a mouth full about this in the comment box. Bring it on. Hit me with your best shot. It's part of the plot so bare with me. Eventually I'll have more Deidara x Sakura Scenes.

**Collide: a Deidara and Sakura Story ch 9**

As the three of them stepped out of the office, Sakura trailed behind as Naruto and Sasuke continue to walk towards the exit. It didn't take long before they both realized that they were one person short. They turned back to see her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke softly as he walked back to her.

At hearing her name, her eyes opened and she pushed herself from off the wall. Looking over at her friend, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm ok...I'm...just..." She sighed deeply. Her eyebrows frowned together.

He place a hand softly on her shoulder as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. He looked down as he slowly dropped his hand. Sasuke looked on at the two and made his own judgement about the situation.

"Sakura." He spoke up as he slowly walked towards them. Looking at his friend he gave her an understanding nod. "You've had a tough mission. Maybe you should go home and rest. Naruto will walk you home."

The said blond ninja looked over at his friend with a 'what are you planning?' look across his face, to which Sasuke ignored. "I'll stop by later to see how you're feeling ok?" He added.

A small smile cross Sakura's face. She felt so blessed to have Sasuke as her friend. He really was like a protective older brother. Somehow he knew even before she did what was best for her because suddenly she felt that heavy tiredness over coming herself. Even though normally she'd put up some kind of resistance, she was actually thankful for the advice. She nodded her head slowly and looked over at Naruto.

"You don't have any where to go to now?" She asked in a soft voice.

Naruto looked at her then back to Sasuke. Seriously, he didn't know if he should thank the guy or beat him to a pulp. How was it that he knew just when both him and Sakura needed a moment alone? Has he always been watching over them? He looked back at Sakura and gave her an assuring smile. "No, if you want, I'll keep you company."

A slight blush crossed her face and disappeared as quickly as it came. "I..um...suppose, if you don't have other plans today, it would be nice. Thank you." She said with a smile as she looked up at him.

He likewise blushed slighly as he nodded his head silently. The two of them started to walk together towards the exit. As they continued on, Naruto looked back to see Sasuke looking at him. A smirk plastered across his face. At that moment many thoughts crossed his mind but all he manged to do was nod his head and both him and Sakura walked out the building.

Silently the two of them walked towards her house. The silence was slightly uncomfortable for both of them. Occasionally Sakura would look at Naruto and look away before he looked at her and vice versa. After a moment of this going on, Sakura spoke up as she stopped in her tracks. Naruto stopped and looked down at the pink haired girl. She looked down and after a moment looked up at him.

"I was wrong before." She said softly as her brows frown together, a regretful look crossing her face.

Naruto gave her a surprised and confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

For a moment she looked down and bit her lower lip. After a moment she looked up at him. The look on her face soften and she reached out her hands to grab a hold of his. The confused and surprised look deepened on his face as he silently looked at her.

"I've been thinking deeply about this since we left the cabin." She squeezed his hands slightly as she looked deeply into his eyes. "You've always been there haven't you? When I didn't notice you looking at me in such a way, before I knew that he was gone and even after he left me for dead, You..." She paused as she looked at him, tears starting to roll down her checks. "How could I not see it? How could I have been so blind? I loved him...I loved him so much! He changed my life! So why?"

By the now the tears caused her body to shake and before she fell to the ground in her weaken state, Naruto caught her and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and rested her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry. It took all the strength he had to keep it all together. He continued to walk towards her house silently as she continued to cry. Truth be told, he really didn't know what to say at the moment. All he could think about was the past couple of days and how if in this next mission he ever came across that man, how he would have to try his hardest not to kill the man. There was such hate for him boiling in his blood, he absolutely would never forgive him.

It didn't take long before the two were at Sakura's house. Thankfully her parents weren't around, other wise there would be a lot of questions they'd ask. None of which neither Naruto nor Sakura felt like talking about. Naruto walked up the stairs and turned a cornor making his way towards her room. Once there, he gently placed her on her bed, took off her boots and pulled the covers over her. She slowly turned to lay on her back and looked up at her friend. For a moment both were silent.

Sitting by her side, Naruto looked down at the pink haired konochi. Slowly he took his hand and brushed off a strained of hair covering her eyes. Before he could pull his hand away, she place her hand over his and continued to look into his eyes. It was almost like a pleading look for him not to leave.

"I won't leave, I promise you that." He whispered softly.

"No, it's not that..." She said softly after a moment.

Tilting his head slightly, he gave her a questioning look, so she continued. "...I...just don't..." She paused as she gathered her thoughts together. "I just don't want to take for granted the love you've shown me. I've been thinking about it and I know for a fact that there is no more 'Him and I'. I want to forget about him and move on but I'm still very much in love with him that it hurts. My heart feels like there's a ton of bricks are on top of it...I...Just..."

"Then slowly, one brick at a time, I'll take that load off your heart." Naruto whispered softly as he moved to kneel by her side, looking into her eyes at eye level. A surprised look crossed her face as he continued. "Even if it takes forever, I will never leave you. I'm here by your side for however long it takes. Until that day comes where you feel your heart is as light as a feather again. Until you can truly love another man again, whatever it takes, I'll be there. I love you so much Sakura-chan."

Sakura's lips began to quiver as hot tears formed in the cornor of her eyes. As they rolled down her cheeks, Naruto wiped them away with his remaining free hand, since Sakura held a tight gip on the other hand. "N...N..Naruto-kun!" She sat up and wraped her arms around him tightly. He likewise hugged her tightly as he slowly sat back on the edge of her bed. After a moment the two pulled away slowly, only their foreheads touching as they silently looked into each others eyes. A small smile crossed Sakura's face as she closed the distance between the two and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Not holding back on his part, he returned the kiss. Slowly she lowered back on to the bed and he leaned over her kissing her passionately. Before anything serious could take place, the front door opening and closing signing that her parents just came back, stopped them dead in there tracks especially when they heard foot steps coming up the stairs and towards her room. Naruto jumped as far from Sakura as possible before the door opened and her Father walked in.

"Sakura honey, I heard noices up here, I didn't think you'd be-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the blond haired boy with a huge blush across his cheeks sitting on the far side of the room and Sakura sitting up on her bed with a somewhat startled look on her face looking down at the foot of her bed.

"Honey, is Sakura home already? I thought she'd still be-" Now it was Sakura's mother's turn to grasp a hold of the situation that she hopped didn't happen.

Both parents looked at the boy and their daughter back and forth both hopping that nothing took place in that room that shouldn't have taken place.

"I..I...I..." Naruto started to stutter as he stood up and sat back down feeling the weight of Sakura's father's glare on him.

"Nothing happened mom, dad." Sakura spoke up after awhile. Both set of eyes turned to their daughter. Sighing deeply Sakura expained what had happened on the mission and why Naruto was in the room with her, of course leaving out the details that would cause her father to kill Naruto and smack her silly. But she did mentioned what happened with her and Deidara...again...leaving out details that would cause her father to go out on a killing spree.

Her mother gave her daugher a sympathic look as she moved to sit by her side. She hugged her tightly for a moment. She knew all too well how close those two were. Neither her nor her husband were blind. They knew that those two really did care deeply for each other. She was just as confused as her daughter was as to why he would hate her so much.

She then turned to Naruto and gave him an assuring smile. "You really are a good friend to Sakura aren't you honey?"

Naruto sat up straight giving his full attention to her mother, quite glad for that smile and suddenly feeling the glare from her father softening a bit. He swallowed hard before nodding his head. "Yes madam. I would never hurt your daughter as he had hurt her. I..." He paused as he looked at her father then her mother with a slight blush. He then stood up and slowly walked over towards her father and looked up at the man with a serious look on his face. He took in a deep breath before he continued.

"Sir, I've known your daughter since we were kids. We weren't as close as she was to Deidara or her other friends but I've grown to love and respect your daugher. I want to protect her and I never would want to hurt her or make her cry. At the same time, I respect that it will take time before she could make that choice to love another again. If that time comes, may I please have your blessing in dating your daughter? Sir?" A slight hopeful look crossed his face as he continued to look up at the man. A hard serious look was on his face as he looked at the boy before him and his only child. He like wise saw the pleading look on her face. Sighing deeply, a small smile crossed his face as he nodded.

"I want to thank you for taking care of our daugher, especially at an emotional time like this." He said as he reached out to shake Naruto's hand. "I've heard a great deal about you in the village. You're an excellent ninja. I belive now that they are right."

Naruto like wise reached out his hand to shake her father's hand. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much."

Her father nodded his head. "Hey, how about I make you a cup of hot chocolate? We could talk a bit more?"

A smile came across Naruto's face and he quickly looked over at Sakura. A warm smile came across her face as she nodded. "Dad makes a good cup of hot chocolate, I wouldn't miss it if I were you." She as she waved her hand towards the door giggling. "Besides, I wanna talk to mom alone."

Both of them nodded their heads with a smile as they walked out of the room already starting a converstion. She could hear both of them laughing by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Seems like your father has taking a liking to that young man." Her mother commented as she looked at the door way. She then looked back at her daugher with a knowing smile. "He's something special isn't he? Your father has warmed up to him quite quickly. It took sometime before he was like that with Deidara." A frown came across her face when she realized what she said. Sakura seemed slightly taken aback but didn't let the comment affect her fully.

"You're father and I, with you and Deidara. From the moment you two first met, we knew there was something special between the two of you but at the same time, we knew that he was..." Her voice trailed off and a regreatful look crossed her face. Sakura's eyebrow frowned together as she gave her mother a confused look.

"Mom?" She questioned as she could sence there was something serious her mom wanted to say.

Her mom stood up and shook her head as she walked towards the end of her daugher's bed. She looked up as she sighed deeply. "Honey...don't be mad at your father for what I'm about to say. It's not his fault. As a matter of fact, you can blame me. It was my idea to begin with.

A worried look now crossed Sakura's face. Somehow...she had a gut feeling that she didn't want to know. But her mom would tell her regardless. "Mom...w...what is it?" She asked carefully.

Looking back at the young splitting image of her, Sakura's mother shook her head as she continued. "We knew he was a good kid, but at the same time we heard so much about him from the other adults. He was a troubled youth before you met him. His parents were heardly around, he'd cause a lot of problems in the village. Even when you two were friends, it didn't help much." She sat down at her daughter's desk looking at her with guilt filled eyes. "We...were..." She paused for a moment. "Over the years the two of you were becoming closer. We could see how much you cared for him. We owed him some sort of graditude because he helped to pull you out of your shell. But at the same time, we didn't want his bad habits to brush off on you.

You're father's job had an opening back in Suna. They never approched him on their own. I...I suggested to you're father to take the job. At the time I was looking out for you and even though you were glowing and making more and more friends, we didn't know how to limit your assocation with Deidara. So the job transfer was the only excuse that was available at the time..."

Sakura's eyes widden in horror at what her mom was telling her. No way...absolutely no way her parents could have done that to her. Just then, a thought came to her mind and the pit of her stomach was beginning to tighten. She vagely remembered Deidara saying that he never got any of the letters she had send him. She closed her eyes as she slowly asked her mother about the letters.

"Mom, the letters I'd give you to mail to him. You never mailed them did you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Biting her lower lip she shook her head, a tear starting to roll down her cheek. She didn't have the chance to reply back before Sakura started to ask more questions. "Y...you li...lied to me? A...and we came back...b..because..."

"We knew he was no longer in the village. We...we knew for sometime that he had gotten worse. Tsunade-sama kept us updated. She...like wise knew the reason why we moved. But again, she's not to blame."

For a moment a stunded look was plastered across Sakura's face. She never dreamed that her parents would be so against her and Deidara. She remembered the smile on their faces when she'd say she was going out to play with him. She remembered the smile on her face when she spoke happily about seeing him again. And now she learns after he nearly killed her, that her own parents were to blame for his hate against her.

Sting of tears rolled down her cheeks. So much has happened in such a short time that she was at a mental lost. She felt like screaming at her mother. She felt like she wanted to hate her mother's guts and her father's too. She felt so much anger but at the same time, she could see her mother looking back at her with tears rolling down her cheeks too. A look a deep regreat was eitched across her face. It was obvious her mother would never have guessed that the out come would have turned to this. Still though, at that moment, dispite feeling a slight bit of empathy for her mother, she just couldn't bare to look at her face.

She bit her lower lip and in a shake voice finally spoke up, looking away from her mother. "Please get out. I...I really don't want to see you now...and I really don't want to see Dad now. I want to be left alone."

More tears flowed from her mother's eyes as she slowly stood up. Walking towards the door, she looked back to see her daughter shaking as sobs upon sobs escaped her. She felt a cold stab to her heart for being the cause of her daughter's pain. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Sobs of her own were ecsaping her as she slid down against the door wishing that she could somehow turn back in time and correct her actions. But it was nothing short of wishful thinking.

As Sakura continued to cry helplessly, she didn't noticed someone standing at her balcony, hiding his chakra so as not to be senced. He only made it to her room after Naruto and her father left, so he never saw them. But he heard everything that was said between mother and daughter. He felt his own cold stab in his heart. All the more so he realized just how wrong he was. He nearly killed the love of his life, blaming her for something he now knew was not her fault, but that of her parents and Tsunde. His eyes narrowed and his hands cluched into a fist. He placed a hand on the glass door seperating the two. He had a reason for wanting to go to see her but before he had a chance to make his self known, Sakura's next words, although to herself stopped him in his tracks. His heart shattering to pieces at what he heard.

"I loved him with everything I had. All he could see was my blood against his blade. He hated me so much all because mom and dad...mom and dad...lied to me. He hates me so much when all I've done was love him so much." She crawled up in a small ball and continued to cry.

He pulled his hand away. It was almost as if their love was doomed from the start with neither of them knowing the out come. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the three people who were to blame for him losing the one person who kept his sanity in tact. He pulled away from the window and lept away from the house. The wheels were set in motion. They had all come past the point of no return and all he could think about was getting his revange.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note**: Wow. I won't make this long, but I've had this chapter done for a while. Didn't know if I should post it cause I didn't know how u guys would react to it. Please remember even if u don't like it, there is another version of this story that I was working with on the side. But...keep in mind...I'm going somewhere with this so yea. Please forgive my lateness everyone and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto.

**Requested by: **Crazy Neko Girl

**Parring warning: **Once again reminding the DxS lovers that for the time being this is a NxS parring. Part of the plot and having another love interest just spices it up a bit no? :)

Collide: Sakura and Deidara Story ch. 10

1 year and a half later

"Sakura honey, Naruto is here." Her mother called out from down the stairs.

"Tell him I'm coming." Sakura called out from her room.

Her mother turned to look at the young man standing next to her and gave him an apologetic smile. He like wise smiled back at her with a nod. "It's ok, there's no need for her to rush, we don't have any kind of reservations tonight."

Mrs. Haruno's eyebrow rose out of curiosity. "But you're taking her out for dinner, right? She's been talking about tonight for two weeks straight. You two have been together for 6 months tonight right?"

A proud smile came across Naruto's face as he nodded his head. "Yes madam is has." A thoughtful look crossed his face as he thought back over the year and a half that has passed. "It took a long time for her to move on. To even smile again at that. But now she's back to her old happy self again. I couldn't ask for anything more then that."

Her eyes drifted up the stairs as she nodded her head slowly. "What made it worst was what I told her that night. The conversion just drifted in that direction. I often wonder if I should have said something then or if I should have waited. Honestly, I was hopping she would never find out. I blame myself...so much..." A deep sigh escaped her lips as she kept her back towards Naruto.

A worried look crossed his face as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Mrs. Haruno, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Even Sakura now understands, it took her time to speak with you again Mr. Haruno, but she loves both of you too much to hate you."

A single tear came down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She turned to look at the young man standing by her and she nodded her head, trying hard not to cry. "I'm not quite sure if I ever told you, I know Mr. Haruno wouldn't quickly express it too, but Sakura is quite blessed to have you in her life. Not only did you pick up her broken heart and handled it with loving care, but you also helped us as a family." She paused for a moment. "Honestly, there are times I'm surprised that she would look at me with a smile, or tell me that she loves me or even hug me. I feel as if her father and I have been delt a lucky card. What we did, it was so cruel and I regret it so much. I almost feel as if there's a delayed punishment..."

Naruto's eyes widen at the comment that he heard. He was about to reassure her again before Mr. Haruno walked through the front door. He noticed Naruto and his wife standing by the stair case. Both of them looked towards the front door when it opened.

"Hey Naruto, how are you? You and Sakura have a date tonight?" He asked casually, not aware of the serious conversion from before. He placed his suitcase and coat by the door before making his way towards the two. He gave his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek and patted Naruto's back.

"I'm fine Mr. Haruno, Thank you for asking." A smile came across his face as he was about to continue, but Mrs. Haruno cut in.

"Tonight is Naruto and Sakura's 6 month anniversary." She said with a warm smile, quickly masking the look she had on her face prior. "Naruto's been here for a few minutes. Sakura is still upstairs getting ready."

"Oh? How long has she been up there?" He asked out of curiosity.

A very long pause was in place before she answered her husband. "5 hours." She said bluntly.

A look of shock came across both Naruto and Mr. Haruno's face. "5 hours?" They both cried out in unison.

"Oi! Sakura! If you don't get down here in 1 minute, I'm going to kidnap your boyfriend and take him to that new raman shop the next town ov-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he saw a blur of pink grabbing the said blond and speeding out the door. Both parents barely heard the 'Love you mom and dad, see you later' from their daughter. Both stood stun as they looked at the opened door before them.

"She gets it from you." Mr. Haruno said plainly as he looked at his wife with a matching look.

Still looking at the open door a smirk came across Mrs. Haruno's face as she looked up at her husband. "Don't you mean you?" She playfully smacked him from behind before running away giggling and him chasing after her.

Some several blocks away from her house, both Sakura and Naruto stopped. Naruto was still in a daze over the speed of which he left the house. After catching his breath, he took the moment to look up at the pink haired girl. And now he was struggling to catch his breath again. She looked stunning. She had on a knee length baby pink halter that had white cherry blossom petals decorating the right side from the waist down, white flats and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. Sparkly diamond earring adorned her ears while a simple diamond necklace hung loosely around her neck. To top it off, there was this intoxicating sent of Jasmine drifting from her.

Sakura noticed that she was being stared at and blushed deeply as well because she just noticed how handsome Naruto look. She was so used to seeing him in orange and black. However, standing before her he was dressed in a light blue button down dress shirt and light Kacky pants. The blue in his shirt brought out the color in his eyes 10 fold. It was all she could do to prevent herself from flinging at him and having her way with him.

"You look amazing." Both of them said at the same time blushing deeply.

"Thank you." They once again said in unison. They both stood silent for a moment blushing before they both broke out in laughter.

"Come on," Naruto said with a boyish grin as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "I have somewhere special I want to show you."

Following him as he walked off, Sakura was getting more and more excited about where he was going to take her. Was it that new restaurant (not the raman shop as her father had mentioned) or was it to see that movie that both of them were dying to see? She knew it couldn't be the amusement park cause he told her to dress up. After what seemed like forever, the two finally stopped. It was then that Sakura looked around and for the first time noticed her surroundings (since she was so deep in thought). What she saw though paled in comparison to what she thought it might be. They stood on a cliff that over looked all of Konoha. Against the midnight blue sky, the lights in the city below sparkled liked the stars in the sky. There was a table with two chairs set up and a small table next to it.

She looked back at her boyfriend as he looked back at her with that boyish grin of his. She bit her lower lip as she walked towards him holding back her tears. "It's so beautiful Naruto-kun. How? How did you pull this off?" She asked as she stood in front of him wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

He likewise wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. A smirk came a cross his face as he gave her a mysterious look. "A magician never reveals his tricks."

She rose an eyebrow as she gave him a questioning look. "Ah? So you used magic?" She smiled softly as she pulled his face close to hers. Looking deeply into his eyes she whispered. "Well I think you're gonna need a little more then magic tonight..."

"Oh really?" He whispered back as he slowly closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. The two kissed deeply as they held on tightly to each other. After a while, they parted and stayed in each other arms for awhile longer.

"So I take it that you cooked dinner too?" Sakura asked softly as they pulled away and took each others hand as they walked towards the table.

"Well..." A sheepish grin crossed his face as he pulled out her chair and pushed her towards the table when she sat down. He made his way to the small table that was off to the side and started to plate the food that he made. When he returned to the table with the food, Sakura tried really hard to hold back her laughter. Considering the location and how they were dressed, she almost expected that they were going to eat something a little more fancy. But she had to remember that Naruto wasn't the best cook, their first date was a testament to that.

"Rice balls?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"And let's not forget the sparkling apple cider. It's the good stuff!...ya know...since we can't actually have wine..." He add as he walked back to the side table to bring back a couple of glasses and a bottle of apple cider. He also made salad for the two of them.

"Do you like it?" He asked once he returned to the table and sat down across from her. He tilted his head slightly looking at her with this innocent eagerness. Like a little puppy.

She placed down the rice ball she started nibbling and nodded her head. "This is really good." She said with a warm smile as she reached her hand across the table to hold his. "It's the best you ever made. I'm so proud of you." She said honestly.

A shy smile crossed his face as he looked down and squeeze her hand softly. He looked back up her and gave her his best smile. "That means a lot coming from you, Sakura-chan."

She nodded her head as she continued to eat. During dinner, they chatted about mundane things. Once they were fished, Sakura was surprised to see the strawberry cheese cake that he pulled out. However, he reviled the obvious that he brought it from a near by bakery. But she didn't mind one bit. All that mattered was that he knew it was one of her favorite desserts. After awhile longer, he once again surprised her by playing some soft romantic music in the portable player he brought there. Standing up and walking toward her, he extended his hand towards her and gave her a charming smile.

"May I have this dance, princess?" He asked.

A deep blush crossed her face as she reached out her hand and took a hold of his. "Yes." She whispered softly as she stood up.

His smile widen as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She like wise wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered softly as they started to dance.

"Hum?" He replied as he rested his head on top of hers, the two swaying from side to side slowly to the beat of the music.

"Thank you for tonight...and...for everyday these past six months." She held him a little tighter as she felt a sting of tears in her eyes. Her voice started to quiver slightly as she continued. "And thank you so much for waiting for me. You waited for so long before my heart was able to accept you.."

He stopped for a moment as the music continued to play and took a hand to lift her chin so that she was looking up at him. He gave her a serious look as he started to speak. "I promised that I would wait, even forever. I could never rush you. I messed up once and promised never to do it again." He pulled her close to him and held her tightly.

He was about to open his mouth when suddenly both of them heard a loud explosion. His eyes widen in shock when he saw a large cloud of smoke. Before he could prevent her, she turned around still in his arms. It took a moment for her to see what he saw and it took a moment for her to notice where that explosion was coming from. There were several houses in that area. It could have been any one of them. It HAD to be any one of them. But for some unknown reason, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine despite the fact that there was no breeze and it was not cold out.

Without another word, she broke free from Naruto's hold and ran towards the direction that would lead back down to the village. For a moment Naruto stood stunned. He had the same uneasy feeling as Sakura. But for him, the very last thing Mrs. Haruno said before Mr. Haruno walked in still echoed in his mind. An uneasy feeling rushed over him as his face went pale. Without wasting another moment, He rushed over to the one place he knew that she would go and he hopped and prayed he was wrong.

By the time he made it there, There were fire trucks and a large crowd of people surrounding the house. Or what remained of it. The Ambu's were still in the middle of putting it out. A horrified look crossed his face when he noticed that her parents cars were still in the drive way. He looked between the cars and the burning house.

"MOM! DAD!" Cried out the hysterical pink haired konochi. He looked over to see a couple of Ambu ops holding her back. She fought tooth and nail trying to get out of their hold to run into the burning house.

He saw a few med nins around some stretchers. They were off to the side, away from Sakura's view. Slowly he made his way through the crowds and walked over towards the mid nins. Once there, he did notice that there were two stretchers, but no one laying in them. His worst nightmares were starting to look real.

"Where are they?" He cried out to one of them with a panicked look on his face.

The med nin slowly turned around and looked at him. A blank look across his face. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't be this close, you have to wait with the crowd."

"No! You don't understand! My girlfriend...t...those are her parents! w...where are they?" He cried out in even more of a panic then he planned.

By now the med nin had a more grim look across his face. He nodded his head in understanding as he looked over at the pink haired konochi still calling out for her parents and being held back. Looking back at the blond, he gave him an honest reply.

"We only got here a few minutes ago. By that time they were starting to put out the fire and some are in there now looking for anyone." He looked at the cars that Naruto was previously looking at then back to Naruto. "If they are in there, their chances aren't looking good. The explosion was rather large, we were only a few blocks away on our dinner break and we felt it. I'm truly sorry sir."

A dumbfound look crossed Naruto's face. It was almost as if the man in front of him were talking in a different language. And if felt as if he were having an outer body experience. Not too long ago him and Sakura were enjoying a beautiful night together and not much earlier they were all in that house. That house where he spend almost every day for the past year and a half. Over that time he really started to develop a good relationship with her parents. For someone without parents, he knew all too well what it was like to be alone. But to have known her parents only to lose them this soon, in such a violent way? He couldn't bare the thought. Sakura had just gotten her life back together. This...she absolutely didn't need a tragedy like this.

About a minute later, two Ambu's carried out a body each. They brought the two of them to the stand by stretchers. Just as they were placed down, Sakura ran to their sides but now had to be held back by a couple of the med nins. There were just starting to put the stretchers on the truck when Sakura informed them that they were her parents. They nodded their head and allowed her to enter the truck which her mother was traveling on. The med nin who was talking to Naruto nodded towards the truck where her father was being pulled into. Without a word on his part, he rushed to the van and was allowed on after explaining his relationship to the staff.

On the way to the hospital, their out look was very grim. At least from what Naruto could see, her father had burns through out his body and he was missing his right leg below the knee. Contently he flat lined and they had to use the chargers to revive him. Normally, as a ninja both Naruto and Sakura were used to seeing things like this out on missions, and in the past they have despite their age, but to see this on people that they personally know outside of a war zone? To innocent people? He just couldn't get his mind over it.

By the time they reached the hospital, the med nins rushed her parents to surgery and Sakura and Naruto trailed along as far as they could. They were both instructed to wait in the waiting room. Both of them stood stun starring at the door way both of her parents went through. It didn't take long before Sakura once again broke down in tears. Before she crashed down to the ground, Naruto caught her in his arms and held her tightly in a comforting hug. He whispered soothing words in her ears as both of them walked towards the empty chairs. As they sat down, Sakura rested her head against his shoulder with his arms still around her. A couple of agonizing hours passed. Sakura was finally sound a sleep in his arms after the many attempts in calming her. He himself needed to be in control for her. He looked at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was completely silent, hardly a soul around. Many different emotions were stirring within him. He absolutely didn't know what to think. All he hoped and prayed for was that they would make it and be ok. As he continued to drift in his thoughts, he heard foot steps walking towards the room both him and Sakura were waiting in. He looked towards the door, hoping that it would be someone who would finally give them updates.

A second later, a male doctor walked into the room. He looked at Naruto and then to the sleeping Sakura in his arms. Naruto motioned to stand but the doctor shook his head as he took a seat across from him. He looked at the doctor with full attention, waiting to hear the outcome.

The doctor sighed deeply before he spoke. A grim look on his face. "Who's parents are the Haruno's?" He asked.

Naruto swallowed hard still unsure of what he was going to say. He looked down at Sakura and then back to the doctor, as if to silently say 'their her parents'. The doctor nodded his head and went on to explain the situation.

"I don't know how to say this..." He started off.

Naruto's face went pale again. He knew those were not the words anyone wanted to hear after hours of sitting alone in a waiting room. He didn't need to hear anymore. He suddenly lost the strength in him and was thankful that he was sitting down, other wise he would have dropped. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I'm sorry, but they didn't make it. We tried the best we could, but the burns were too severe and they went into system shock. It was too much of a trauma for them to handle." He reached out his hand to touch Naruto's shoulder offering the little comfort that he could. He looked at Sakura then back to Naruto.

"Would you like for us to tell her or would you like to tell her?" He asked.

Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head. "No, I think I should tell her, but can you stay here while I tell her?" He asked as he wiped away the last remaining tears.

The doctor nodded his head and Naruto look down at Sakura, softly shaking her to wake her up. Her eyes opened slowly as she look up at him and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the doctor in the room. The look he was giving her caused her to snap out of her sleepiness. Both Naruto and the doctor were quite for such a long time, she instantly could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She demanded, fully awake now. She looked back and forth between the two. Part of her knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it from their mouth. She had to hear it from them.

After a moment, Naruto spoke up and told her everything that the doctor told her. Once he was finished, there was no response from her. Both him and the doctor started to worry due to the delay of the response. The look of confusion and shock was on her face but no words came out of her mouth. However, when the words finally sunk in and she grasped the full meaning of what he was saying, to say that she broke down was a complete understatement. Crashing down to ground, she screamed such a horrifying scream as tears upon tears fell to the ground beneath her. For a while she wouldn't let Naruto touch her as she pour out her emotions. Tears once again started to fall from his eyes at seeing her so distraught. He knelled down next to her and once again attempted to hug her and this time she didn't refuse, but rather crushed into his chest crying and screaming.

Slowly blue eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the night sky. As he slowly sat up, he noticed a shower of cherry blossom petals covering his body and the strong scent of the tree filled the whole area. A small smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes and remembered the person who had that same scent. How could he have hated that scent? Hated her? He remembered the last time he saw her, when she was in her room talking to her mom. He remembered hearing her mother confess to the very thing he blamed her for. It was true, at that time he was burning with anger. However, over time his anger died down. Only cause he would occasionally sneak to her house to see her and whenever he did, he saw that gradually she grew to forgive her parents. He couldn't understand at first, but over time he could see something that he was unfamiliar with. Her parents really did love her and they really wanted what was best for her. Perhaps the way they went about it was wrong But they showed a great deal of remorse for their actions and to him as long as she forgave them, he likewise should forgive them too for the last thing he wanted was to hurt the girl he loved even more.

He had planned to visit her but decided against it since it was later then when he'd usually go. As he looked around his surroundings, he noticed that someone was missing. Before he could call out to him, the said person casually walked into view through the thick trees.

Brows frowned together, Deidara looked up at his aloof partner with a confused look on his face. "Where where you? I asked you to wake me up after 15 minutes. Why did you let me sleep longer?" He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head and stood up.

"Oh really? You said 15 minutes? My bad! I thought you told me not to wake you up, so I decided to go for a nice walk. It's such a beautiful night and all." He said as he scratched the back of his head chuckling a little.

Rolling his eyes at his luck of being stuck with this idiot, Deidara sighed deeply as he walked on a head. "Whatever," He called out over his shoulder, "It's too late now, let's just get going, I have things I need to do." He continued to walk without paying much attention to how close behind Tobi was following. Once he was a fair distance away, The goofy look that usually crossed Tobi's face faded away into that of an evil look. A smirk crossed his hidden face as he slowly followed Deidara.


	12. Chapter Ten

******Author's Note**: I'm like the worst author...it takes me years to update . well...for at least the next few chapters that won't happen. Secondly, I'm writing a new fanfic. So please watch out for it. I'll have it up within the next day. Well, I hope to read your wonderful replies! Enjoy!

******Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. When will it end?! _

******Requested by: **Crazy Neko Girl

******Parring warning: **Once again reminding the DxS lovers that for the time being this is a NxS parring. Aww! can't help it, they are sooo cute together! But...this shall be a DxS story...the story has their names on it does it not?

Recap!: Deidara tried to kill Sakura, but realized a little too late that he was utterly wrong in his thoughts. Sakura believe that Deidara doesn't love her and is heart broken. Both her and Naruto get closer and eventually start dating. On their 6 month anniversary tragedy strikes and Sakura parents are killed. Who can the killer be?

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story ch. 11

The two hadn't traveled long before Tobi started yawning and complain of being sleepy. Almost as soon as he said that, he dropped on the spot fast asleep leaving Deidara to look on in amazement. Always around the same time this would happen. Doesn't matter where they were, if Tobi was tired he'd fall asleep just about anywhere. Not feeling too tired, Deidara decided to sit against the tree and appreciate the rare moment of silence. The forest was dark...except for the light of the full moon that managed to peep through the leaves. It was such a peaceful moment. Once again his thoughts drifted off to Sakura. Although he decided earlier that he would hold off on vising her tonight, he couldn't help the need of wanting to see her again. At least a couple of times a week when Tobi was fast asleep, he'd go over to her house. It just so happened that where the two were stationed was not far from Konoha so it never took him long to go to her house. When he would arrive it would always be around the time she would get ready for bed.

He secretly admired the little things she would do while getting ready for bed. For example she would have these little habits such as getting a glass of water and placing it on her night stand, setting out clothing she planned on wearing for the next day or even brushing her hair exactly 50 times. Then she would turn off the light and climb into bed. There she would pull out her book from under her pillow, turn on the lamp on her night stand and read for about 30 minutes before calling it a night. He never once got bored. Perched up in that tree that placed him in such an angle where he could see her but she wouldn't see him. His love for her over the past year and a half grew and grew. It was like opening up a present for your birthday each and every night.

As he thought about her, he wasn't sure just how long he could stand outside her window looking in without talking to her. He wasn't sure if she would punch him in the face or if she'd cry into his arms. In all honesty, he was nervous. Lately he decided that he would gather the courage to try to talk to her. There was so much they needed to talk about and even if in the very end she wanted nothing to do with him, he felt it was important for them to settle the past. He stood up, his mind made up. Even if it were late...he just wanted to see her. He could always wait to talk to her tomorrow night...just tonight he'd be satisfied to just watch her sleep. He took in a deep breath and looked around. Tobi was still fast asleep and knowing his partner well enough, he knew he would stay asleep for the rest of the night with little to wake him up.

It was was beautiful out and a soft breeze brushed against his skin as he ran through the forest. The closer he got, the more excited he got. However all of a sudden just as he approached Konoha he got a sudden chill down his back. Shocked, he stopped. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but something didn't feel right. He slowed down his pace as he took the familiar back streets towards her house. There was an eerie silence in the air. True it was late in the night but even the wind didn't dare to make a sound against the leaves. As he rounded the corner to reach her house, he finally understood all those signs from just a moment ago. What should have been a house that he'd go to many times as a child was nothing more then blacken charred pieces of wood scattered around a large area. Hardly anything reconcilable as a house remained. The only reason he could tell it was her house was cause of the tree swing that the two used to play on as children. Even that barely survived the fate that the house faced.

He suddenly gasped for breath as he dropped to the ground. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath. The full moon above provided him with enough light to get a good look at the area. He could still see the wet ground from where the fire was taken out and the yellow take blocking off the area. Forcing himself to get up, he walked closer to the house still believing that he must be dreaming. He saw the car in the driveway and just knew that they were home and if they were home then...

He looked up to where her room should have been but saw nothing but the vast star filled sky. His heart leaped to his throat and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a sick feeling. Running away from the house he found a dark alley where he dropped to his knees and started to vomit. He bit his lower lip so hard that he could taste his blood. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as a flood of emotions took over him. It had to be a lie. It absolutely had to be a lie. There was some kind of mistake. It had to be the wrong block. Trying to control himself he got back up. He took a good look at his surroundings. Nothing much about the neighborhood changed since he left Konoha. He knew the area so damn well. So as he walked down the block and made a right...then a left and walked straight down...he knew that her house would be on this block. As he looked around he saw all the familiar houses. Then his eyes once again landed on the charred remains of what should have been her house. His heart nearly stopped when he walked closer and noticed the makeshift memorial. Lit up candles, flowers, cards. Flooded the front steps. Once again he looked up and in his minds eye he saw her room and imagined her sound a sleep with a soft smile on her face. When he blanked and looked again there was nothing at all. Just the vast midnight blue sky and large full moon.

Suddenly he could hear children laughter. When he looked to his right, at the tall tree, the flash backs hit him hard. He saw as both him and Sakura ran around the tree playing tag. Then he saw as she sat on the swing and he'd push her on that swing and she would laugh and giggle. Her giggles were contagious and he found himself laughing as well. As they got older, he could see them both sitting under the same tree close to each other on a hot day licking ice cream that her mother gave to both of them on a cone. Finally, he saw the last day he saw her before she and her family moved. How beautiful she looked...how she smelled. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to be in love with someone. The flash backs ended and he was brought back to the cold and dark reality. Sakura was gone forever.

He couldn't take it any longer. He had to get out of there, so he just ran. The tears flowed down his cheeks, temporarily blinding him as he tried to find a quick way out. He felt suffocated and weighed down. Once he was out of the village, he kept running and running. He couldn't stop. He didn't know where he was going and thousands of things flooded his mind. It didn't take long before his legs could no longer support his weight and he dropped. He screamed , cursed and cried as he pounded his fist against the ground. For what seemed like forever he couldn't stop shaking and crying. It was like he died as well. To him, she was the only reason he kept living. At first it was for reasons of hate. But when the truth was reviled, it became only for love. Love for the girl with the unique pink hair and emerald green eyes. He knew that there was no on in the world who could ever take her place.

As he looked up he took a note for the first time where he ran too. The location only sent more tears down his cheeks. He found him back back at the lake. The very same lake where he saw her at almost two years prior...

1 year and 6 months later

Kneeling down she placed the flowers down next to a pile of flowers she had placed there the week before. Looking at the older bunch in front of the plaques, she tenderly picked it up. As she looked around, she took in a deep breath. It was almost two years ago that the accident took place that killed her parents. _Murder_ She bitterly corrected herself as she narrowed her eyes. After the explosion an investigation got started and it was discovered that there was a bomb that exploded in the house. Since there were no suspects and little evidence to go on, the case was soon closed. The lot where she stood used to be her home where she lived with both of her parents. Now it has been converted into a sanctuary...a living memorial of sorts. A couple of people thought that she would rebuild a new house over the land but that was mostly those who didn't know her parents well. In general everyone was in support for leaving the land alone and to just plant trees and flowers and make it into a place to quietly go and remember two remarkable people. Even though they were not Ninja's, they were just as important to the other villagers and very much loved.

Even though the investigation was officially closed, Sakura never gave up trying to find out who would want to kill her parents. Ever since she became obsessed with the case, she was barely able to sleep or eat or even care for herself. However, despite it all, her relationship with Naruto grew even stronger. Rather then pushing him away, he meant the world to her even more. She lost her first love 3 years ago and then her parents were killed. When she didn't have the strength to do anything about the lot that used to hold her house, he got a few of the neighbors together and all of them cleaned up the derbies and planted the trees and flowers. They even placed two engraved plaques side by side in her parents memory, although they were not burred there.

She knew without Naruto in her life, she probably wouldn't be alive. For the first 6 months he proved to be a life saver. For that short time he ended up moving in with her to support her. His cooking got better because she didn't have the strength to cook and eat. When she didn't feel like taking care of herself, he'd give her a sponge bath and wash her hair. He respected her enough to sleep on the couch that whole time but at night when she'd wake up screaming from a nightmare he would rush by her side and hold her tightly as she cried. Then he'd rock her gently in his arms until she fell back a sleep. He cleaned and did shopping for the house...all the while working and remaining as her strong hold.

A smile crossed her face as she thought back to that time. She then looked down at her left hand and her smile grew even larger when she saw the large diamond ring on her finger. Three months ago, he asked her to marry him. It didn't take a moment for her to give him an answer. She knew that her parents would have been so proud to have him as their son in law. She continued to smile as she turned to walked walked towards the swing seat of the old cherry blossom tree. It was remarkable how it escaped much damage. As she got closer, she noticed the fresh pink rose...her favorite flower...sitting alone on the swing. 1 year ago, she noticed the flowers. She had no idea who would leave it, but she always found it right there with a pink ribbon tied around it. It was breath taking but she wondered what it doing here and just one flower at that. She wasn't the only one to leave flowers here. Everyone in the village pitched in to keep the place looking neat and clean, leaving flowers, candles, cards and balloons. Never have they placed any of this stuff near the old tree. So when she came, which was once a week, she would take the flower home and place it in a small vase. _Maybe I should get here early enough so I can find out who's leaving the flowers. _At the thought her eyes widen. It was so obvious that she was surprised it didn't occur to her that maybe she SHOULD do that.

As she pondered how she would go about it, she didn't notice the new comer sneaking up behind her until he grabbed her from around the waste and pulled her towards him, nuzzling his face into her neck. Taken by surprise, she gasped and giggled uncontrollably by the touch to her neck.

"Naruto!" She cried out in laughter. "Haven't anyone taught you it's not nice to sneak up on people like that?"

There was a pause as he turned her around to face him, his sea blue eyes locking into to her green eyes with a loving gaze. "Perhaps, but we're ninja's, it's part of our job to be sneaky" He then flashed her his best boyish grin.

She couldn't help but to smile as she shook her head and pulled away. Grabbing his hand the two turned back towards the road and headed towards her apartment. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she looked up at him.

It was now his turn to laugh. "When I'm I NOT hungry?"

"True, true." She paused for a moment as she looked at the flower in her hand, as if just remembering she had it. "Humm...Naruto?"

"Yea?" He answered as he glanced at her.

"Have you ever wondered who leaves those pink roses? And to leave them alone on the swing of all things." She stopped walking causing Naruto to stop as well. Turning to look at him, she gave him a confused and curious look.

A thoughtful look crossed his face. A moment later he offered her his best guess. "There's a lot of people in the village Sakura. It could be anyone of them."

"Yea but...it's the only PINK rose. It's always alone. I..I don't know...sometimes it feels as if it's being left for me." Her eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. "I was thinking about stopping by earlier then the usual to see maybe if I could catch the person in the act. I'm just so curious about why it's only one rose and why it's left alone."

"Sakura..." He looked down at his fiancee with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think you're starting to get a little bit obsessed over this pink rose? It's just a flower. I don't think there's anything behind it's meaning. I mean really...the plaques are covered with flowers and other stuff. Maybe this person wanted to spread out. I don't think it's a bad idea. Right?"

She looked away hiding her blush. She had to hand it to him, he did make a valid point. Still it did nag her and her curiosity grew more and more. However she couldn't get around his logic and decided to leave the topic alone. "Yea, your right." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and continued walking again. "Now let's get back home quickly. There's a new raman recipe I wanted to try-"

Almost before she could finish her sentence she was surprised when Naruto picked her up and took off running. She couldn't help but to giggle.

Three weeks later

The darkness of the night almost seemed to hide him as he walked through the forest, drawing closer towards his destination. It was a walk he took twice a week to the one place where he felt connected to her. It's been almost 2 years since the accident. _Murder_ he corrected himself bitterly. He only discovered that much one night when he was walking towards the lot and overheard some neighbors walking down the street across from him.

"_It's such a tragedy. They were such a happy family." Said one woman_

"_Well according to what I heard from my husband, it was a bomb that exploded." Said the other woman._

_The first woman gasped in horror. "A bomb? So it was premeditated? Who would do such a thing?!"_

"_No clue." She said as she shook her head sadly. "There's very little evidence left behind. The fire was so bad that it pretty much destroyed the house. They were lucky enough to find some remains of the bomb materials. Besides that...my husband and his team have their hands behind their back on this one."_

His eyes narrowed at the thought. Even he couldn't be sure who would target her and her family. She was the only one in her family who was a ninja. Could it be someone who was targeting her? If so, who were they and wh_y _her? The past year of his life had been spent on trying to answer these questions. He tried and succeed in gathering as much clues as he could but he could never get far with what he found.

Looking up he noticed that he was almost there. Time seemed to stop every time he'd come here. Nothing much seemed to change. The only difference was that her house was gone. In it's place was a little garden. The cherry blossom tree still looked strong and stood almost like an old faithful friend, being the only thing of his past that remain. Walking closer to the tree, he placed the pink rose down on the swing as he had been doing once a week for the past year. he walked around the tree and sat with his back facing it. Sometimes he'd take a moment to sit there and think about the girl who continued to have a strong grasp on his heart. Lucky for him, the neighbors weren't close enough to where her house used to be...so there was little chance of him getting caught.

As he took a moment to reflect, he heard a small rustling sound. A bit surprised he stood up, preparing to leave if need be. As he peeked around the tree, he was able to make out a figure approaching the plot. Narrowing his eyes slightly he continued to watch, wondering who could out out here this late. As he continued to watch the person, the person unknowing that there was someone else there continued their way to the plot...more specific the tree where Deidara was hiding behind. Noticing this, Deidara was about to leave when something stopped him dead in his tracks and knocked the breath out of him. Just then, a sliver of moonlight lit up the whole plot and there standing in front of him in a white sundress was the very girl who haunted his dreams for the past year and a half.

"Sakura.." He gasped under his breath.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** It's pretty late now and I figured while my computer is actually working now, I might as well post this up. My computer just stopped working since the last time I updated...though I was really hoping to put this up much sooner. I was on a roll! So here is is. Please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of your comments :)

******Disclaimer**: Just when you thought Sasuke finally got his senses...Don't own Naruto.

******Requested by: **Crazy Neko Girl

**Previous Chapter: **As he took a moment to reflect, he heard a small rustling sound. A bit surprised he stood up, preparing to leave if need be. As he peeked around the tree, he was able to make out a figure approaching the plot. Narrowing his eyes slightly he continued to watch, wondering who could out out here this late. As he continued to watch the person, the person unknowing that there was someone else there continued their way to the plot...more specific the tree where Deidara was hiding behind. Noticing this, Deidara was about to leave when something stopped him dead in his tracks and knocked the breath out of him. Just then, a sliver of moonlight lit up the whole plot and there standing in front of him in a white sundress was the very girl who haunted his dreams for the past year and a half.

"Sakura.." He gasped under his breath.

**Earlyer that night**

Laying on her back in bed, she looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes drifted over to the pink rose in a small vase on her dresser. Her eyes narrowed. She was starting to get annoyed. She remembered a few weeks ago that Naruto hinted to her that she was starting to get obsessed over the roses. Since that day they didn't talk about it, but it continued to dig in the back of her mind. She wanted answers now!

So it started out with her going early in the morning but there was no rose. Then she tried very early in the morning, yet again the rose was not there. So she tried early then late in the afternoon. Still the rose wasn't there. Perplexed, she eventually concluded that the person must be coming once a week and it was always the day before she would go to the lot to change the flowers.

What troubled her so was not the fact that the rose was so isolated. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something about that rose brought up memories of the past. As much as she tried to remember, she couldn't and that got her to be even more obsessed with wanting to know.

So with her mind made up, she got out of bed and threw on the fist thing she saw, which was a white sundress and grabbed her slippers and keys by the door and left the house. It was a very beautiful and slightly musky night. It didn't feel too cool or too hot but there was a sweet and thick smell in the air. As she got closer to the lot, the sane part of her contentious kicked in. _what the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?! Are you crazy?!_

_Guess so._ She thought nonchalantly as she continued to walk. _There's just something I need to know...and until I get those answers this is just gonna continue to bother me._ When she got there, she walked towards the tree both to check if the rose was there and to wait. As she got a bit closer the light of the moon suddenly lit up the place slightly and she saw the rose sitting on the swing. She sighed deeply. Again she missed the person! Feeling discouraged, she was about to turn and walk away when she stopped. It was faint...but she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name...but upon looking around she didn't see anyone. Was she imagining things? A little scared she called out in a small voice "Is someone there?"

_A Ghost. Has to be a ghost. But after all this time, why on earth would I finally see her ghost?_ Frozen stunned, he continued to look at what he swore was a ghost as it drew closer to him. He held his breath and started to back away slowly so as not make a sound.

Sakura reached the swing and picked up the rose, then sat down on the swing and rocked back and forth. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She was able to narrow down the day which helped a little on her sleep, but not by much cause she'd be up at night with thoughts on who ever it must be leaving those roses.

"Are you leaving those roses for me?" Sakura asked softly to no one in particular.

However to Deidara, his eyes widen in shock. Upon looking at her, he was starting to get the idea that she probably wasn't a ghost. A Hallucination? His mind was whirling. He didn't know wither to confirm if he was just seeing things or if it really was her. But he was so sure it wasn't. Besides, it's dark out, he could barely make out the features. He was so sure that she was home during the explosion and thus she was dead. However, something suddenly came to his mind that should have been so obvious then...

To him despite everything, Sakura's parents meant a lot to him. They were more like parents to him then his own parents. Losing them, although not the same as losing Sakura, was really hard. Besides visiting this plot, he would also go and visit their graves. But never once did he see Sakura's grave. At first he thought that maybe he was so distraught over her her death that he mentally blocked out ever seeing her grave. What if she never died?

The sudden thought was too much for him to bare and suddenly he found it very hard to breath. As quietly as he could he managed to get away. As he got back into the forest, he took off running. His heart felt like it would explode. He was confused, happy, angry...just about everything rolled into one. He stopped for a moment so as to catch his breath. It was just then he noticed the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Unable to hold it in any longer, he burst out in sobs, his body shaking uncontrollably.

She was alive. She had to be. Why right now of all times would his mind play tricks on him? He wasn't one to believe in ghosts or anything like that. So why?

Slowly he stood up and made his way back to where he left Tobi. Once there, Tobi was still where he left him, curled up in a ball under the tree. Deidara rolled his eyes. Hasn't anyone taught this guy that he shouldn't be sleeping with his guard down? It seriously must be some sick joke that he ended up with this guy as a partner. However at the same time it was for the best, it was so easy to sneak back and forth between the village where ever they camped for the night. Had it been anyone else he would have a harder time.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your guard down." He suddenly heard a voice coming from behind him. Gasping, Deidara whirled around to find someone leaning against the tree about 100 feet away, hidden in the shadows. Before he was able to question who it was, they stood up straight and took a few steps forward. As if on cue, the moonlight shone down on the new comer. Itachi gave the young man standing in front of him a blank look.

Deidara remain silent so as not to betray the surprise that he felt. He watched as Itachi walked closer and continued to speak. "I've been watching you for a while now." He said as if to answer Deidara's unspoken question.

Eyes narrowed it was now his turn to speak. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

For a moment, Itachi said nothing but then shrugged his shoulders. "You really shouldn't let your guard down. If you don't watch out, you really will lose everything dear to you." With that said he turned around and started to walk away.

Deidara's eyes narrowed more and now he was starting to lose his temper. "Just what do you mean by that? Are you threatening me?!" He demanded as he started after the other man.

Itachi paused for a second as he looked over his shoulder. An annoyed look on his face. "How the hell did you make it in this group if your so damn clueless?!" He sighed deeply as he turn his back to Deidara. "Just remember this. Not everything is what it appears to be." With that, he walked away without another word. Leaving a pissed off Deidara to ponder on his last words.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" a worried Naruto asked.

At hearing her name, Sakura blanked a few times to see him sitting across the dinner table from her giving her a concerned look. Looking around quickly she reminded herself where she was. She was over at Naruto's apartment having lunch with him. Looking down she realized that she barely touched her lunch. Looking back up at him she gave him her best smile and started to eat.

"Oh yea, just have my mind on things at work. No need to be worried." She said as she started to nibble at her food.

He gave her an unsure look but then brushed it off taking her word as truth. The two of them continued to eat and when they were done, Sakura picked up their dishes and took them in the kitchen to wash them. Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen after her. Leaning against the entrance he looked at her as she placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. The unsure feeling still with him even after lunch. It wasn't normal for her to be so quite or secretive for that matter. For the past few weeks he noticed a slight change in her. She just looked more and more tired and distracted.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to her and grabbed a dish rag. He stared to dry of the dishes as he spoke up. "You know...you've been acting a bit differently lately." He said softly.

Sakura didn't say anything as she continued washing the dishes. How could she cover that up? She even felt different. Two weeks and no roses. Since that night when she went, she stopped seeing the roses all together. It should have made her happy that she wouldn't have to worry about them anymore or who ever left them but that wasn't the case. She couldn't help it but she felt like she lost something very important to her. Maybe it was because she was so used to seeing them. She couldn't put a finger on it and it troubled her deeply

She turned off the water and dried off her hands. She sighed deeply before speaking up. "The flowers stopped coming" She whispered softly.

He paused as he placed the dish down and pulled her into an embrace. He rested his head on top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "So that's what's been on your mind? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to get into an argument with you over it. I was still wondering who left the flower and..." She paused as she bit her lower lip and looked up at him. A pout on her face. "I know you told me not to worry so much over it, but I couldn't help it. I just really wanted to know. So I started to go to the plot at different times to see if perhaps I could find them before they left the flower. After many trials and errors, I finally found out when they were leaving the flower. Always the day before I go to change the flowers."

she shook her head as she stepped back and looked up at him. "Even so, I was never able to catch them in time. Then two weeks ago, they just stop. I'm just, I really wanted to know who it was. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start. I just thought that maybe you'd get annoyed that I was still obsessing over it."

A frown came across his face as he looked down at her. How could he be annoyed with her? It was one of her many little quirks. Soon the frown melted away and he place a finger under her chin. Drawing her face close to his, he captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply. Afterward he rested his head against hers and smiled softly. "It's one of the many things about you I love the most. I had a feeling that might be the case. Really now Sakura...I figured you know me well enough now to know that I wouldn't get upset over something like that. Just don't hide anything from me anymore ok? If something is troubling you I'm here to hear you out. Just remember that." With that he kissed her forehead and stepped back giving her a boyish smile.

A smile of her own cross her face. "Agreed." She looked at her watch and when she noticed the time her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh, I've gotta get going! I forgot I told the girls I'd meet up with them in town." She kissed his cheek as she rushed out of the kitchen to grab her purse. "I'll see you for dinner tonight! Thank again for lunch!" she called out over her shoulders and with that the front door closed behind her.

Naruto continue to stand where he was. His thoughts still on their earlier conversion. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had an uneasy feeling.

As Sakura walked down the street towards the lot, she questioned herself why she was doing this again. Clearly the person stopped sending the flower. How long would she do this to herself? At what point will she just give up? For three weeks straight there had been nothing. What made her think that this week would be any different? The truth is that she didn't know. There was no sense what so ever to her actions. She was losing sleep, her mind was always preoccupied in regards to this, thus interfering with her job and even her relationship with Naruto. For some reason since that lunch they had last week, he suddenly seemed too busy and they only spoke just once. It sadden her greatly. Talks about their wedding gradually became less and less. All of this stemming from a rose. She was deeply in love with Naruto and didn't want something as small and insignificant as a rose to destroy the best thing life could give her. Thinking that over, she found a new determination. After tonight, this was it. She would put the issue of the rose behind her and focus on the more important things in life.

As she approached the lot, all was still and quite. Slowly she walked towards the swing, half expecting not to see anything. However, she was shocked at what she saw. It was not a rose, but instead a letter tied by a pink ribbon to the rope of the swing. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she reached out for the letter and sat on the swing. She then opened the letter and read the contents out loud:

"Turn around."

Eyes widening slightly out of confusion, she stood up, clearly startled by what the note said. Very slowly, she followed it's instructions and turned around. She gasped in surprise when she saw a figure standing about 100 feet away. As the person walked towards her, her legs suddenly gave away from under her and she felt her heart jump to her throat. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes but she didn't dare give him the satisfaction of seeing those tears.

At that moment anger flowed through her veins as she stormed over towards him. She saw the surprised look on his face by her sudden advancement and before he had a chance to say a word, she threw her fist back and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying a few feet. Almost as soon as she punched him, dispite her best efforts the tears came rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream. She dropped down to her knees, this time sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dai-kun." She cried out between sobs.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter that I'm sure all of you Deidara and Sakrua fans have been waiting years for! I'm really excited about this story and how it's turning out. please let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to deeply thank many of you who encouraged me to take my writing further. I've desided to take writing seriously and I want to write a light novel. I know I have a lot of work to do and I'm all up for that. So please feel free to correct me if you see anything wrong with my writing. I'd really apprecate any points or advice you'd like to offer. Even harsh critique, I'll take that wish as much grace as I can. I'll keep you up to date with my professional writing as it progresses. Enjoy the story!

******Disclaimer**: ugh. I seriously don't think Naruto is ever gonna end. Too much twists and turns!

******Requested by: **Crazy Neko Girl

******Previous Chapter: **

Eyes widening slightly out of confusion, she stood up, clearly startled by what the note said. Very slowly, she followed it's instructions and turned around. She gasped in surprise when she saw a figure standing about 100 feet away. As the person walked towards her, her legs suddenly gave away from under her and she felt her heart jump to her throat. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes but she didn't dare give him the satisfaction of seeing those tears.

At that moment anger flowed through her veins as she stormed over towards him. She saw the surprised look on his face by her sudden advancement and before he had a chance to say a word, she threw her fist back and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying a few feet. Almost as soon as she punched him, despite her best efforts the tears came rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream. She dropped down to her knees, this time sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dai-kun." She cried out between sobs.

**Collide Chapter 12**

After a few minutes passed and her tears died down, the two of them sat apart in scilence. Both not quite sure what to say. For three years Sakura had so much emotion built up. She was angry, hurt, confused and felt betrayed. Truth be told, since the explosion part of her even wondered if he was some how responceable. To her it made lots of sence since the last time they met he tried to kill her. He knew where she lived. If he really wanted to it wouldn't have been hard for him to set up that bomb and murder her parents, incorrectly thinking she was in the house as well. Her eyes harded as she glared at the man sitting a few feet from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She suddenly spoke up. The tone of her voice dark and deadly like drops of venom. "After killing my parents you dare come back here?! What kind of a sick bastared are you?!" Her fist clunched to her sides as hate boiled threw her vains. Once looking at himn with love, she wanted nothing more then to kill the man with her own hands.

For a second his jaw dropped and a horrified look crossed his face. He couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. However, thinking back on his actions the last time they had met he quickly concluded why she would come up with such a crazy acusation. Knowing that didn't stop the shock that he felt. "I can't blame you for thinking that way." He softly admitted as a frown crossed his face. As he looked into the eyes of the woman he once loved and then hated, it quickly dawned on him how their roles have change. How devistating a simple misunderstanding can be. Only now there was no way to change what happened in the past.

"Can't blame me?" She scoffed, causing a slight chill to roll down his back. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with bitter contemtment. "It's as if to imply that part of you would want to blame me. Why is that? I'm not the one who left you for dead."

He felt as if all the air in his lungs escaped at once when he heard that. He knew that the past would haunt him, but he sure as hell didn't think it would chew him up and spit him out while it was at it. Check mate. Where could he go from here? What could possibly be said? Losing any hope he manged to have, he gave in deciding one way or the other he should just open up to her. He knew it was pointless and he knew at this point he had nothing else to lose. He sighed deeply as he looked at her, making sure to choose his words wisely.

"Sakura, no part of me blames you at all. Even if for a split second I was foolish enough to think that the past could remain in the past, I still wanted to see you." He paused for a moment and was slightly surprised to see that she was paying him attention even though she still gave him a cold look. He decided to continue. "Yes, 3 years ago I wrongly accused you of betraying me. In truth, it was I who betrayed you. I did leave you for dead. I had as much hate for you as you have for me now. It wasn't until I saw the letters and I saw the little bear that I gave you all those years ago. To think that you'd carry them where ever you went..." He bit his lower lip as he felt the sting of tears falling down his cheeks.

"I loved and respected your parents. They showed much more love then I ever recieved from my own parents. The most I ever did to harm them was to almost kill you. Aside from that, I would never wish any harm to them." He took in a sharp deep breath as he tried to calm his breathing and the rush of tears that were flowing. "I know you won't believe me but I deeply regreat what I did to you at the lake. Even though it was too late, at the time I tried to pactch up some of your wounds but I couldn't." He decided that he said enough and stopped talking. Besides, no matter what he said he knew it would be pointless.

When he raised his eyes once again to look at her, he was taken aback. Tears upon tears rolled down her cheeks silently as her lips quivered. The look in her eyes soften considerably and she was starting to move closer to him. Frozen stiff, he wasn't sure what was happening nor weither he should guard himself and prepare to be smacked. Instead Sakura carefully approched him and was now leaning close to him, their faces close to enough to feel each other's breath.

"I often wondered what I'd do at this moment." She spoke calmly. Another shiver when down his spine as he looked into her eyes. "I wanted to kill you." Slowly she reached out her fingers and wrapped them around his neck. Even though his eyes widden and even if he was capable of protecting himself, he did nothing to stop her. If this is how he'd meet his end he couldn't picture anything other way then this. He closed his eyes waiting for the pressure around his throat, waiting for the air that he breathed to be cut off forever. After a few minutes he opened his eyes slowly when he felt her hands drop.

"Why?" Was all that he could whisper as he looked at her with confusing eyes.

"Do you really need to ask?" She asked softly, the look in her eyes dramaticly softer. Now he was really confused. As if to answer his silent questions, she continued. "I forgive you. I seriously thought about this day many times over and each time the out come was slightly different. Every time though, part of me would feel like I could forgive you."

"And what was this out come?" He found him self asking.

A slight smile crossed her face for the first time and he could have sworn he must have died. This was not what he was expecting. "This is out come where you're sincerly honest. I quickly figured out that if you were anything like you were at that time, you'd try to kill me. It may have been years since before that time but I haven't forgotten how to tell when you're being honest." Just then, the smile faded and a serious look crossed her face. "Dispite that fact, it's not like I could forget nor could I say something like 'let's start from where we left off'. I've moved on Daidara." She held up her left hand and the ring sparkled brilently in the light of the moon.

A deep frown eitched on his face as he saw the ring. "Who?" He asked not really wanting to know.

"Naruto." She replied softly as she started to pull away. "It didn't happen right away. I was deeply depressed over what happened between us. It took a long time for me to trust another man, let alone open up my heart. Once I did however, I never looked back even once."

Both were silent for a moment before Deidara suddenly got up. Sakura's eyes widden slightly at the movement. For the first time in years, she saw the warm smile the belonged to the boy who captured her heart. She felt her chest tighten and the breath being taken from her. "Then I'm very happy for you. I'm also thankful towards Naruto-san. All that I ask is for your happyness even if I'm not the one to give it to you." With that said, the turned and stared to walk away.

Sakura was still stunned. It was not because of the smile that he gave her. It was because of the tears rolling down her cheeks and of the tightness she still felt in her chest. She just told him how happy she was with Naruto. She should feel some sence of closure right? She should be able to watch as figure drew closer and closer to the forest. That once again, he was disappering from her life. That he was letting her go so that she could enjoy a happy life with Naruto, the man she'd clam to love. However If she let him go now, if he disappered between the trees forever gone...

"Dei-kun!" She cried out as she jumped up and ran towards him. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

He stopped in his tracks and before he could turn around she tightly wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. The tears didn't stop and even he was finding it hard to hold back the tears any longer. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't have the strenght. The love he had for her overwhelmed him to the point that he spun around and held her chin with one hand. He searched into her eyes as he tilted her head up and brushed away her tears. Drawing his face close to her's neither one prevented what was about to happen. Softly his lips captured hers and he could taste her tears and that of his own.

Both of them felt it. It was more then the typical fireworks people discribe when experencing their first kiss with someone they love. For both of them there was a history behind that kiss. Behind the touch that they so tenderly gave each other. It was a kiss that rocked their inner core. It was like a magnet strongly attracting polar opposits. It was a touch that sent shivers down their spine and filled their every pleasure. It was both wrong and right. Exciting and scary. Pleasureable and full of sorrow. That night it became more then just a kiss as their bodies spoke more then words could ever say.

It was the morning sunlight that awakened Sakura. Yawning slightly, it slowly dawned on her exactly where she was and more specificly who she was with. To her right laying on the grass next to her was Deidara sound a sleep. She gasped softly at seeing the sunlight dance across his face. He looked so innocent and almost fragile. As she sat up she noticed that the two of them were covered with cherryblossom leaves. The events of the night flashed before her eyes and a deep blush crossed her face for a second before the realization of what she did hit her. She was deeply torn. She hated her self for what she did to Naruto but she was also struggling againt these bottled up feelings she had for Deidara.

Not yet sure of how she felt towards him, she decided to leave as quick and quitely as she could so as not to be confronted by Deidara about the night before. Much to her luck, Just as she stood up and turned to leave, she heard a soft moan and a husy voice calling out to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and looked down at him. She almost wished that she didn't cause it made it that much harder for her to leave.

"Dei-kun-" She began softly but was cut off by him.

"I know you have to go." He said softly as he stood up and walked towards her. She felt her heart jump to her throat as he touched her cheek and allowed his fingers to trace her cheek bones all the way down to her neck. All she could do was look at him silently.

"Just promise me to come back here tonight." And before she could reply he kissed her lips softly. That was it. Her resolve to leave has all but left her. All though her mind screamed for her to stop and threw out memories of her and Naruto all happy, she couldn't help it. Wrapping her arms around his neck softly she didn't need hint that she didn't want the moment to end. He picked her up suddenly and carried her off into the forest where the two of them continued from where they left off the night before.

Once they finshed, they both went their seprate ways making promises to meet again later on that night. Sakura couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips as she headed back to her apartment. The whole walk home her mind was on Deidara and everything that happened that morning and the night before. The heart is a tricky thing. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this happening. She had no idea how to handle the situation. On the one hand it felt so right being with Deidara. But the ring on her hand was a nagging reminder that she betrayed the man she claimed she loved. Yet it seemed that Deidara never left her heart. That dispite the hurt and anger she loved him as much as she always have. This of course now put her in a very uncomfortable situation. She knew that she could never tell Naruto the truth and she was hard pressed on wither or not to confide in a very close friend or to just keep it to her self.

As her mind continued on these thoughts, she entered through her front door and was stunned by who she saw. The look he gave her sent shivers down her spin. Slowly she closed the door behind her, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Where where you?" He asked in a cool tone with eyes to match.

"I just stepped out to get something from the store." She replyed smoothly as she placed her keys down and started to walk past him towards her room. Part of her knew it was a bad move but she just need to get away from the suffocating tention in that room. No sooner did she move close to her room, did he also move to block her way. The look in his eyes harden and she felt frighten. This was not the happy and hyper Naruto she was so used to. She wasn't too sure who this stranger was.

"Don't give me that crap!" He nearly shouted, causing her to jump. "I've been here since late last night! Why are you lying to me?!"

Her lips quivered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "N..Naruto-kun, you're scaring me." She whispered softly.

She saw as his fist clinched to his side and the anger in his eyes nearly doubled. "Don't go there Sakura. Don't act all scared and terrified so as to change the subject. Answer my damn question. WHERE. WERE. YOU. LAST. NIGHT?!" He shouted the last sentented.

At that, her anger grew. Who the hell did he think she was? His daughter? She was 19 years old. She had every right to be out all night. She like wise yelled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I don't have to answer to you! I'm a grown adult, I could come and go as I please. You're not my dad, so don't act like you are!"

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked but that quicklyy faded as a scrowl form on his face. "We were suppose to meet up here for dinner last night. I came but you weren't here. I figured you were still at work and decided to wait. and wait. and wait again. But you never showed up, let alone call. When I finally decided to call, i found that you're phone was here. I called everyone trying to find out where you were. I got scared. I stayed up all night worried to death thinking the worst must have happened to you. Instead of thinking from my point of view you're so damn worred about me acting like your dad and treating you like a kid!"

Both of them for a moment stood silent glaring at each other. Both of them thinking that they were right. Finally it was Sakura's turn to speak up. "Well then let's make things simple shall we? Just stop worrying about me. I could handle myself. I don't need to keep tabs with you." Almost as soon as she uttered those words she regreated it. But her stubborn pride refused to faulter.

The dark look suddenly disappeared from his face and in place of it a stunned and deeply hurt look crossed his face. It was a look that broke Sakura's heart, but not nearly as much as his next words. "Look, for whatever reason I don't think this is going to work out. I mean I don't even know you anymore. Ever since you got obsessed over those flowers, you've changed and I don't like it one bit."

At hearing those words, Sakura felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. She felt a sting of tears in the cornor of her eyes and a pout formed across her lips. Instantly Naruto realised his mistake but it was too late. Taking off the ring he gave her, she threw the ring at his chest and ran past him to her room locking herself inside. Stunned at the turn of events, Naruto left the apartment. Once out side he punched the wall and screamed in anguish as the tears fell down his cheeks in a stream. Why did it have to be like this? Wasn't there a better way to handle that? Shouldn't he have let things cool down rather then let anger take control? He was honetly worried about her but went about it the wrong way. Slowly he slid down to the floor with his back to the wall. There seem to be no end to his tears as he sat alone.


End file.
